Bleu Lagon
by Eilaroc.yag
Summary: Lorsque Kensei doit se rendre à l'Académie des shinigamis, il fait la rencontre d'une prof peu ordinaire. L'histoire se déroule après la bataille de Karakura. Les Visards ont été réintégrés au Gotei 13. Première fanfic d'une longue série je l'espère... D'autres pairings OC sont en route ! KenseixOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages sont la propriété de son auteur Tite Kubo._

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: C'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 1.**

Elle allait les tuer. De toutes les conneries possibles, ils avaient choisi celle-là. Et ils avaient décidé de la faire aujourd'hui. Alors c'était décidé, elle allait les tuer.

Elle se retenait de courir dans les couloirs en hurlant au massacre. Mais comme elle était censée montrer l'exemple, elle se contenta de marcher d'un pas suffisamment rapide pour arrêter la future catastrophe à venir et, de manière relativement naturelle pour éviter de passer pour une folle si elle croisait quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui c'était la remise des certificats d'aptitude aux élèves ayant terminés leur cursus. C'est aujourd'hui que tous les étudiants de dernière année allaient recevoir le diplôme qui ferait officiellement d'eux des shinigamis. Et bien évidemment c'est aujourd'hui que ses étudiants, ceux dont elle a la responsabilité, avaient choisi de frapper. Elle se doutait que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver. Ils avaient été tellement calmes ces derniers jours qu'elle avait commencé à soupçonner un mauvais coup. Mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le moindre indice sur le désastre à venir. Et par chance, une heure avant le début des festivités, elle avait surpris une conversation entre deux de ses étudiantes dans les toilettes pour femme. Elle avait dû se retenir de sortir et hurler dans tout l'établissement qu'elle massacrerait tous ses élèves. Sur le moment elle n'avait eu que cette idée en tête. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait se venger tout en évitant la catastrophe qui mettrait un terme à sa carrière et lui ferait enterrer le peu de dignité qui lui restait en tant qu'enseignante.

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre prévu pour la remise des diplômes, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le tableau coulissant fixé au mur. Une fois devant, elle prit une grande inspiration et fit coulisser le tableau de devant vers le haut.

\- Je vais tous les tuer… dit-elle calmement.

Elle recula pour mesurer l'ampleur de la farce. Sur le tableau, ses étudiants, dont elle reconnut certains d'entre eux grâce à leur écriture, l'avaient dessinée elle, dans une position suggestive, très suggestive. Asagi serra les poings. Elle venait d'éviter la catastrophe de justesse. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Pour le dessin passe encore, après tout il était plutôt bien réussi, mise à part ses atouts qui étaient vraiment exagérés. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensa, parce que si c'était leurs vraies proportions elle donnerait sa démission demain matin à la première heure. Hors de question de passer pour la prof vulgaire qui déballe tout son décolleté devant ses élèves pour les intéresser à son cours. Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'était tous les petits messages écrits tout autour. « Epousez-moi Yumeki-san », « Je promets de prendre soin de vous », « Partons loin d'ici tous les deux », « Je serai votre esclave personnelle », « Je m'engage à être votre épouse dévouée », « Je mets la fougue de ma jeunesse à votre service », « Faites de moi une femme comblée », « Gardez-moi près de votre cœur pour toujours ».

Yumeki Kairyuu était le directeur de l'académie. Asagi avait un profond respect pour lui. Après tout, des centaines de générations de shinigamis avaient été formées dans cet établissement qu'il dirigeait depuis des siècles. Elle le considérait comme un mentor. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses étudiants avaient décidé de l'humilier devant son supérieur. _Heureusement que j'interviens à temps !_

En imaginant à ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle sentit un frisson d'horreur remonter le long de sa colonne, surtout que la cérémonie accueillait toujours un capitaine du Gotei 13 et son lieutenant. Cela aurait mis fin à sa dignité en tant que professeur ainsi qu'à sa carrière. Elle se voyait même déjà s'exiler jusqu'au fin fond du Rukongai pour échapper à tout ça.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce cauchemar, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses étudiants ne l'auraient pas aussi facilement, ça elle s'en était fait la promesse en arrivant dans l'académie 30 ans auparavant.

Elle attrapa la brosse qui était posée sur le bureau et commença à effacer ce "chef-d'oeuvre". Mais au moment où la brosse toucha le tableau elle eut une idée. Et c'est avec un sourire sournois qu'elle effaça seulement quelques parties du dessin et pris ensuite une craie pour combler les vides. _J'ai hâte de voir leur tête à ces merdeux !_

* * *

\- Alors Shuuhei, est-ce que ça te rappelle des souvenirs ?

\- Hai, Taicho.

Kensei, capitaine de la 9e division et son lieutenant Hisagi étaient en train de traverser la cour extérieure de l'Académie des shinigamis. Cette année c'était au tour de leur division d'assister à la remise des diplômes des étudiants. La cérémonie se déroulait dans le grand amphithéâtre de l'établissement.

Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée du bâtiment par le directeur.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, leur dit Yumeki Kairyuu.

\- Et pour nous d'assister à la cérémonie cette année, lui répondit poliment le capitaine.

Le directeur bomba fièrement le torse. Il les conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'au grand amphithéâtre. A leur entrée, tous les étudiants se levèrent. Ils portaient encore leurs uniformes de l'académie, pour la dernière fois puisqu'ils recevraient leur shikahusho en même temps que leur affectation dans une division. Kensei, Hisagi et le directeur prirent place sur l'estrade face aux étudiants. En plus des nouveaux diplômés il y avait quelques civils, sûrement les proches et les étudiants des années suivantes qui étaient venus les féliciter. Le directeur leurs fit signe de s'installer et ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois tous assis, le directeur entama son discours.

Puis un par un, les étudiants furent appelés à montrer sur l'estrade et à recevoir leur nouvel uniforme ainsi que leur affectation. Une salve d'applaudissements les saluait à chaque fois.

Kensei et Hisagi suivaient avec attention la cérémonie, notamment lorsque les étudiants étaient affectés dans leur division. Au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie avançait, Kensei sentit que l'atmosphère s'agitait, surtout parmi les étudiants au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Il avait aussi remarqué que deux d'entre eux s'étaient rapprochés de l'estrade. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir un œil sur eux. Une des professeurs les avait aussi repérés. Elle leur jetait constamment des regards en coin, ce qui avait eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Kensei sur elle.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait de l'allure. Au sein d'une équipe enseignante majoritairement masculine, elle aurait pu se placer en retrait. Pourtant elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, et il pouvait voir une certaine fierté sur son visage à chaque fois qu'un nouvel étudiant était appelé. Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Au moment où l'étudiant descendit de l'estrade leur regard se croisèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne détourna les yeux. Il resta figé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu lagon à couper le souffle. Un autre étudiant monta sur l'estrade ce qui la fit rompre le contact.

Kensei reprit son souffle, il ne s'était même pas aperçut de l'avoir retenu. Puis il prit le temps de la détailler. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt ? De taille moyenne, elle avait des cheveux ondulés d'un brun acajou qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules. Elle avait une silhouette en V ce qui lui donnait une allure athlétique et rajoutait à sa prestance. À nouveau elle souriait à l'étudiant qui recevait son shikahusho. C'était un sourire fin mais franc, ça il le voyait dans ses jolis yeux en forme d'amande. À présent qu'il la détaillait, il devait reconnaître que c'était une très belle femme.

Cette dernière devait avoir senti être observée puisqu'elle le regarda directement lorsque l'étudiant diplômé descendit de l'estrade. Kensei détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il se maudit intérieurement. Non seulement il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit mais il avait réagit comme un collégien. Il se dit qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'à rougir pour compléter le tableau.

Ce devait être le dernier étudiant puisque le directeur s'était rapproché de l'avant de l'estrade après les applaudissements. Il se racla la gorge mais au moment où il allait parler, il y eut un sursaut parmi la foule. Tous regardaient le tableau derrière l'estrade. Kensei fit de même.

* * *

Au moment où le tableau coulissa, Asagi dû se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. La tête que faisaient les deux étudiants qui avaient actionné le panneau était à mourir de rire. Asagi les avait repérés depuis bien dix minutes alors qu'ils tentaient de se rapprocher discrètement du tableau de commandes. Le directeur était dans tous ses états. Tour à tour il regardait le capitaine et son lieutenant d'un air complètement désemparé, puis les étudiants dans la salle en les fusillant du regard et enfin Asagi et ses collègues pour avoir des explications.

Asagi était vraiment fière d'elle. En levant les yeux vers le tableau, elle se mordit la lèvre et se dit qu'elle y était allée peut-être un peu fort. Mais à nouveau elle regarda ses deux étudiants derrière l'estrade et face à leur tête choquée, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle sourit devant son chef d'œuvre. Elle avait gardé la silhouette avec son décolleté généreux mais avait quand même modifié les traits du visage et rallongé les cheveux pour qu'on ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec elle. Et à la place des petites phrases aguicheuses, elle avait seulement mis des invitations pour que le directeur aille fêter les diplômes avec ses étudiants. Visiblement ces derniers lui promettaient la soirée du siècle en lui faisant revivre sa jeunesse.

Asagi était aux anges, l'effet avait été immédiat. Ses deux étudiants la regardaient à présent et elle leur répondait d'un sourire éclatant. Leur attention fut ensuite portée vers le directeur qui les avait enfin remarqués. Il était rouge de colère mais ses paroles étaient couvertes par le brouhaha du public. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers Asagi. Comme il s'agissait de deux de ses étudiants il cherchait des explications auprès de leur professeur référant. Seulement Asagi se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaules innocent.

* * *

Kensei devina sans peine que la jeune professeure devant lui n'était pas étrangère à l'affaire. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. La situation l'amusait mais il devait garder une attitude neutre. Il tourna la tête vers Hisagi. Les points d'interrogation clignotaient au-dessus de la tête de son lieutenant. Kensei se reteint de rire. Il regarda ensuite de l'autre côté, vers le directeur. Ce dernier avait pris à partie les deux étudiants et leurs passait le savon de leur vie. Un dernier regard vers le public et il se dit que la plaisanterie, aussi bonne soit elle, devait prendre fin avant que la situation dégénère. Il appela le directeur. Celui-ci accourra auprès du capitaine. Kensei suggéra de passer à la prochaine étape de la cérémonie, dans la cour intérieure. Le directeur approuva et alla faire l'annonce au micro. Il tenta en vain de réclamer le silence jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de reiatsu fasse taire tout le monde.

* * *

Asagi expira soudainement. En levant les yeux vers l'estrade elle n'eut pas de difficultés à comprendre d'où venait ce reiatsu. Les bras croisés sur son torse, le capitaine de la 9e division venait d'obtenir le silence en moins d'une seconde. Ce reiatsu, Asagi en avait eu le souffle coupé. Rien de bien puissant, personne ne s'était évanoui mais Asagi avait perçu un potentiel incroyable. _Digne d'un capitaine,_ se dit-elle. Et comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, elle aussi se mit à l'observer pendant que le directeur se confondait en excuse, menaçait les coupables et invitait finalement le public à se diriger vers le buffet installé à l'extérieur. Des cheveux blancs argentés, des yeux clairs, il avait un regard perçant.

De grande taille, des épaules carrés, il émanait de lui une virilité à laquelle Asagi ne fût pas indifférente. Du regard, Asagi suivit l'ouverture de shikahusho jusqu'à s'arrêter à son tatouage. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ajouté à l'aperçu de son reiatsu l'amena à la conclusion suivante: _Bel homme, oui un très bel homme,_ pensa-t-elle. Sur ce, elle détourna le regard et inspira profondément. Ce fût un soulagement pour elle quand elle vit la foule se diriger vers la sortie. Un peu d'air frais lui remettrait les idées en place.

Avec ses collègues, elle se retrouva dans le flot d'étudiants et après avoir prit un verre et quelques toasts sur le buffet, ils discutaient au milieu de la cour. La conversation portait évidemment sur l'incident de la cérémonie qui ferait jaser pendant sûrement quelques années. Asagi s'amusait à entendre les commentaires de ses collègues et à jouer l'indignation. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'un de ses étudiants, elle faisait ce petit sourire sous-entendant "je sais tout". Ce qui avait un effet immédiat, ils baissaient la tête ou détournaient les yeux. C'était définitivement la meilleure cérémonie à laquelle elle assistait.

En portant son verre à ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte qu'un bruit de fond se faisait entendre depuis tout à l'heure. Elle n'y avait pas porté attention jusqu'à maintenant mais cela prenait de l'ampleur. Elle chercha du regard d'où cela provenait, et s'aperçut en même temps que les discussions autour avaient cessé et que les gens se questionnaient aussi sur cette agitation. Elle finit par entendre des éclats de voix.

Visiblement la discussion était animée et s'était envenimée au point qu'une grande partie du public s'y intéressait. Elle dut jouer des coudes pour se faufiler jusqu'aux étudiants en train de s'affronter. Deux clans s'étaient formés. Elle vit d'un côté une étudiante nouvellement diplômée en larmes alors que d'autres tentaient de la calmer. Un étudiant semblait avoir pris sa défense. Elle reconnut le major de la promotion. Il faisait face à un groupe de 5 autres étudiants apparemment très remontés. Asagi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Elle se tourna vers quelques-unes de ses étudiantes qui regardaient elles aussi la scène :

\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? leurs demanda-t-elle.

Ses étudiantes paraissaient choquées.

\- Les élèves de Kazan-sensei s'en sont pris à Honami, répondit l'une d'entre elles. Ils disent qu'elle a été envoyée dans la 4e division parce qu'elle était trop nulle pour être acceptée dans une autre.

\- C'est vrai Madame ? Que les élèves les plus faibles sont toujours envoyés dans la 4e division ? demanda une autre.

\- J'ai été affecté à la 4e division, murmura la plus petite d'entre elles.

Asagi soupira d'énervement. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et allait la rassurer sur le fait que c'était complètement faux. Son niveau n'avait pas déterminé automatiquement son affectation. Mais elle fût interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre prof. _Kazan, tu tombes bien toi,_ pensa-t-elle.

Le prof se dirigea vers ses élèves pour avoir des explications. Après un bref échange, il se tourna vers l'élève en larmes et plutôt qu'exiger des excuses, il sembla s'amuser de la situation. Il félicita même ses étudiants lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux.

C'est à ce moment qu'Asagi décida d'intervenir. Elle laissa ses étudiantes et se dirigea vers le major de promotion. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit comprendre qu'elle prenait en charge la situation. Il hocha la tête et alla voir l'étudiante pour la réconforter. _C'est ça garçon, marque des points. Intelligent et sensible, toi t'as tout compris_ s'amusa Asagi. Elle se tourna vers Kazan et ses idiots d'étudiants.

Ce prof avait le don de l'agacer, toujours à prendre tout le monde de haut, il disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que seul le maniement du zanpakuto pouvait assurer la victoire. Une théorie complètement absurde pour Asagi. À ses yeux toutes les disciplines méritaient qu'on leurs accorde un minimum de pratique. Elle encourageait donc ses étudiants à exploiter leurs points forts mais ne pas délaisser pour autant les autres disciplines. Mieux valait trop en savoir que pas assez, surtout quand on est shinigami.

Malheureusement tout le monde ne partageait pas son opinion, et en tant que professeur de kido elle avait du mal à se faire entendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait tenir tête à cet abruti, histoire que les choses soient claires. Il était temps que les étudiants comprennent eux aussi que cette vision était complètement dépassée. Elle savait que le modèle de certains d'entre eux était le capitaine de la 11e division, celui qui avait réussi à battre un capitaine du Gotei 13. Mais cet homme là était seulement une exception aux yeux d'Asagi. Rien à voir avec les prétentieux devant elle à cet instant qui la regardaient de haut.

La tête relevée, elle les défiait du regard. Suivant ses principes dont celui de montrer une bonne entente au sein de l'équipe éducative, elle n'avait jamais tenu tête à Kazan. Les choses allaient enfin changer.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire Komorebi ? lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il la provoquait. _Très bien, tu l'auras voulu Kazan !_

Elle allait répondre mais le directeur s'interposa entre eux. Asagi se rendit compte que toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur eux et que le capitaine et son lieutenant étaient aux premiers rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

 _Tiens, encore elle_. Kensei l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Elle était prête à sauter à la gorge du professeur en face d'elle lorsque le directeur s'était précipité entre eux. Kensei n'avait pas suivi tous les événements, mais pour que tous les élèves se soient tournés vers eux c'est que cela valait le détour.

L'ambiance était électrique. Le directeur semblait essayer de raisonner ses deux enseignants. Il regardait parfois dans la direction de Kensei et de Shuuhei, d'un air complètement gêné. Mais la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Les deux professeurs continuaient de s'affronter du regard.

Kensei décida d'entrer en scène à son tour. Suivi de Shuuhei, il vint à la rencontre du directeur et des deux professeurs.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Le directeur sursauta. Il semblait tout petit à coté du capitaine. Les deux autres ne se quittaient toujours pas du regard. Un combat silencieux semblait se jouer.

Kensei sut immédiatement que le professeur enseignait le zanjutsu. Il avait cet air suffisant commun aux hommes de la 11e division. Quand à la professeure, c'était plus difficile pour lui de savoir. Elle ne dépassait pas son épaule mais de son attitude émanait une grande confiance en soi. Elle ne se laisse pas faire en tout cas, sûrement prof de hakuda ou de hoho...

\- Rien de très important capitaine, répondit le professeur de zanjutsu. J'expliquais juste à ma collègue qu'un bon shinigami se devait d'exceller en zanjutsu. Le reste étant complètement inutile dans un combat.

 _Alors c'est de ça dont il s'agit..._ Aucun doute, si ce shinigami n'était pas prof il ferait partie de la 11e. Kensei se contenta de hausser un sourcil. La professeure avait toujours le regard braquer sur son collègue. Visiblement elle n'était pas d'accord. Kensei non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Allons allons Kazan, intervint le directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas dénigrer les autres enseignements de notre académie comme ça devant tous les élèves.

\- Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. Je ne vois pas en quoi un sort de kido pourrait changer l'issu d'un combat, n'est ce pas capitaine ?

 _Mais bien sûr…_ Kensei entendit Shuuhei s'agiter derrière lui. Quand à la professeure, il sentit son reiatsu s'élever mais elle se maîtrisa rapidement. Le directeur était abasourdi tout comme les élèves les plus proches d'eux qui ne rataient rien de la discussion.

\- Je dois dire que c'est un point de vue intéressant. Je sais que la 11e division pense comme vous mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Maîtriser certains sorts de kido peut être un avantage certain sur le champs de bataille. Quand à la 2nde division, elle a fait du hakuda sa spécialité. Et je dois bien avouer qu'ils sont vraiment très efficaces dans leur domaine.

Kensei avait à présent les bras croisés et regardait Kazan d'un air sévère. Non décidément, ils ne partageaient pas le même point de vue. Kensei vit du coin de l'œil que la professeure le regardait. Elle avait l'air surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Allons je vous en prie, inutile de débattre plus longtemps sur le sujet.

Le directeur semblait vouloir clore la situation mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kensei. _Ce mec mérite qu'on le remette à sa place_. Lui vint alors une idée…

\- À vrai dire j'aimerais beaucoup voir une démonstration. Une manière de savoir si maîtriser le zanjutsu est effectivement le seul moyen d'être un bon shinigami. Qu'en pensez vous directeur ?

\- Une démonstration ? souffla ce dernier.

Il était devenu blanc comme un linge.

\- Oui, reprit Kensei à l'attention du directeur. J'imagine qu'un homme tel que vous ne refuse jamais un combat, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en se tournant vers Kazan.

\- Contre vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

Kazan semblait moins sûr de lui bizarrement. Kensei rit intérieurement.

\- Sauf votre respect, le combat serait trop déséquilibré. Non je pensais plutôt à vous opposer à un autre enseignant. Quoi de mieux pour montrer à tous ces étudiants que le zanjutsu est la discipline maîtresse de cette école ?

Kensei vit Kazan bomber le torse, visiblement moins intimidé. Le capitaie se tourna ensuite vers la jeune professeure. Elle le dévisagea un moment avant de regarder Kazan à nouveau. Un petit sourire anima ses lèvres. Vu son changement d'attitude elle relevait le défi. À côté, Kazan pouffa.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? dit-il en regardant Kensei d'un air hautain.

Kensei ne lui répondit pas. Il fit un signe de tête à Shuuhei et ce dernier commença à faire reculer tout le monde. Avant de s'en aller à son tour, Kensei annonça que son lieutenant ferait office d'arbitre et que le combat prendrait fin avec la première goutte de sang.

Alors qu'il partait il s'arrêta au niveau de la professeure et lui souffla :

\- Faites lui mordre la poussière.

Il sut que le message était bien passé quand il l'entendit inspirer profondément et qu'il sentit son reiatsu vibrer.

 _Ça promet d'être intéressant !_ Il prit place à côté de son lieutenant. Le directeur était derrière, complètement désemparé. Kensei croisa à nouveau les bras, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était fière de lui. A côté, Shuuhei secoua la tête en voyant l'expression de son mentor puis il lança d'une voix claire :

\- Préparez-vous !

À leur droite, Kazan avait déjà relâché son shikai, sans surprise de type combat, et fusillait sa collègue du regard. Cette dernière avait elle aussi dégainé son zanpakuto. Elle affichait un air calme, mais ses yeux trahissaient son impatience.

Shuuhei prit une grande inspiration :

\- Combattez !

Au moment même où l'ordre fut donné, une grande vague de reiatsu se fit sentir. Certains étudiants en eurent le souffle coupé. Kensei haussa un sourcil en direction de la jeune professeure. En position de garde, elle n'avait pas bougé mais le reiatsu qu'elle dégageait était surprenant. Kensei la regarda avec un intérêt nouveau, et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait beaucoup.

Le premier coup vint de Kazan. Une attaque frontale, rien de bien surprenant, mais rapide. Elle para l'attaque avec son zanpakuto et celle qui suivit aussi. Elle esquiva le coup d'après et se plaça sur le côté de Kazan tout en armant son zanpakuto.

 _Une attaque prévisible..._ se dit Kensei. Ce qui suivit le fût moins. Le coup qu'elle porta fût facilement bloqué par Kazan mais plutôt que se dégager pour enchaîner une autre attaque, elle dirigea la paume de sa main vers le flanc à présent dégagé de son adversaire.

\- Hadô no 4: Byakurai !

 _Du kidô ? Cette femme serait prof de kidô ?_ Kensei était surpris. Lui et son lieutenant échangèrent un regard. Le combat venait de prendre une tournure inattendue. Il aurait été prêt à parier qu'elle était professeure d'hakuda. À présent il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans les sorts sans prononcer leur incantation.

\- Vous semblez surpris capitaine, lança une voix.

Kensei tourna la tête et fût étonné de voir le directeur s'avancer vers l'arène improvisée.

\- En effet, admit Kensei. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

Il entendit le directeur soupirer puis murmurer :

\- Et moi dont...

Tous deux retournèrent ensuite leur attention sur le combat. Un dernier coup d'oeil au directeur apprit à Kensei que le vieil homme avait toujours de l'intérêt pour un bon combat. Des encouragements fusaient de toute part.

\- Gambatte Komorebi-sensei !

Kensei haussa un sourcil en direction du directeur. Ce dernier le dévisagea un moment avant de réaliser.

\- Oh c'est vrai je ne vous les ai pas présentés ! Alors notre enseignant de zanjutsu c'est Kazan Noroshi. Et j'imagine que vous l'avez déjà deviné, il vient de la 11e division. Quand à l'autre professeure, il s'agit de Asagi Komorebi. Elle enseigne le kidô, notamment le kidô d'attaque. Et c'est la 1ère division qui nous l'a envoyée.

À ces mots Kensei et Shuuhei haussèrent un sourcil en direction du directeur.

\- La 1ère division ? releva Shuuhei.

\- Oui. J'ignore qu'elles étaient ses responsabilités mais je ne me plains pas de son arrivée chez nous. C'est un très bon élément parmi notre équipe.

Kensei allait de surprise en surprise. Une lourde explosion ramena son attention au combat. Les deux professeurs se faisaient à nouveau face, un nuage de poussière les séparait. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais pas encore à bout de force. Après un moment, il vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune professeure. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Kazan.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque frontale qu'elle esquiva au dernier moment. Se retrouvant dans le dos de Kazan, elle lança un sort de kidô.

\- Hadô no 4: Byakurai !

Kazan fut projeter mais retomba facilement sur ses pieds.

\- Hadô no 4: Byakurai !

Il encaissa à nouveau mais cette fois il riposta. Et à nouveau Asagi esquiva pour ensuite lancer un sort de kidô.

\- C'est elle qui mène le jeu, constata Kensei.

\- Pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas son zanpakuto ? demanda Shuuhei.

Son lieutenant semblait arriver à la même conclusion.

\- Deux solutions, soit son shikai n'est pas de type combat donc elle ne maîtrise pas le zanjutsu. Ou alors...

\- Elle fait exprès pour prolonger le combat, termina Shuuhei.

Kensei tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement, conclut-il.

Cette femme était surprenante. Malgré la situation, elle s'amusait avec son adversaire. Mais bientôt, le combat prit une autre tournure. Kazan, visiblement agacé par l'attitude de son adversaire, porta des attaques beaucoup plus puissantes. Asagi compensa en augmentant sa vitesse mais Kensei devina qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle changea alors de tactique. Cette fois ce fût elle qui prit l'initiative de l'attaque.

\- Hadô no 33: Sokatsui !

Kazan esquiva le rayon d'énergie en sautant dans les airs. Mauvaise idée. Asagi, qui avait prévu son mouvement lui lança une attaque horizontale de son zanpakuto. Kazan bloqua l'attaque mais ne put rien faire contre le coup de pied qui suivit. Plié en deux, il réussit à s'éloigner un peu. Cette fois, Asagi sauta au-dessus de lui et lui asséna un autre coup de pied qui l'expédia à terre.

Kensei vit Kazan être projeter au sol au milieu du nuage de poussière soulevé par le sort de kidô précédent. Seul le bruit de l'impact témoigna de la violence du coup. Asagi se réceptionna doucement à côté. Quelques instants plus tard, le nuage se dissipa et tout le monde vit alors Kazan gisant au milieu du cratère formé par l'impact. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un petit filet de sang s'écoula sur son front.

Shuuhei arrêta le combat.

L'effet fût immédiat. Les étudiants se précipitèrent vers leur professeure pour la féliciter.

Kensei était heureux pour elle. Avec Shuuhei, il se dirigea vers elle pour la féliciter. Elle était noyée dans la foule d'étudiants mais leur grande taille à tous les deux leurs permit de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

\- C'était un bon combat, lança-t-il.

À ses mots, elle se tourna vers lui. Sourire aux lèvres, elle s'inclina vers lui et le remercia.

\- Merci de m'avoir permise de combattre, rajouta-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Kensei se perdit dans son regard bleu. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

 _Note de l'auteur : Je pars du principe où si Hisagi maîtrise assez bien le kido c'est que sa division a un niveau plutôt bon. J'ai donc choisi en fonction, un niveau de kido plutôt « modeste » pour mon personnage. Pas de sort de niveau 90 sans incantation quoi ! Et puis si elle avait été plus douée, le Gotei étant une armée, il l'aurait gardée dans ses rangs._

 _Bon assez de blabla ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, on se voit au prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapter 3

__Note de l'auteur_ _: J'avoue que je ne maîtrise pas grand chose en japonais. Donc pour l'orthographe de certains termes et surtout les suffixes attachés aux noms dans mes dialogues, j'espère ne pas trop avoir fait de boulette !__

 _ _Trêve de blabla ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !__

 ** **Chapitre 3.****

Asagi était comme hypnotisée. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, ce qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Mais elle ne se sentait pas menacée pour autant. Au contraire, il émanait de lui une assurance qui l'apaisa aussitôt après ce combat. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour Asagi. D'habitude c'est elle qui avait cet effet apaisant sur les autres, mais elle devait bien admettre que ce sentiment n'était pas désagréable. Elle prit le temps de détailler les traits de son visage, maintenant qu'il la regardait. Elle vit ses yeux bruns faire de même et lorsqu'elle se sentit finalement gênée, elle détourna le regard. __Ne rougit pas, ne rougit pas,__ se répéta-t-elle.

\- Komorebi-sensei !

\- Kairyuu-senpai ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis après avoir poussé un long soupir, il reprit :

\- Vous avez montré là un bon exemple de ce que doit être un shinigami au combat. Mais cela n'excuse pas l'attitude de vos étudiants durant la remise des diplômes ! s'emporta-t-il. J'espère que leur punition sera exemplaire.

\- Haï Kairyuu-senpai... répondit Asagi en se retenant de sourire.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté il la félicitait et d'un autre côté il lui rappelait l'incident de tout à l'heure comme si c'était sa faute. Asagi s'en mordit la lèvre, mais intérieurement elle jubilait encore d'avoir battu Kazan.

\- De plus, j'espère que ces querelles entre enseignants ne se reproduiront pas. Il est hors de question que cela devienne une habitude.

Asagi leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, Kairyuu-senpai, répondit-elle tout de même avec un sourire.

 _ _Sauf si cet abruti me provoque encore une fois__ , ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

Ses pensées revinrent vers ses étudiants lorsqu'ils la félicitèrent à nouveau. Elle était en pleine conversation avec l'un d'eux quand elle sentit un reiatsu hostile arriver par derrière. Elle se retourna immédiatement tout en faisant barrage avec son corps pour protéger ses étudiants. D'instinct elle avait mis la main sur son zanpakuto mais n'avait pas eu le temps de bloquer l'attaque. Toutefois, le sabre pointée sur elle ne la touchait pas, il était simplement figé à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Passé le moment de la surprise, elle prit enfin conscience de la situation. Le sabre était celui de Kazan. Ce dernier, à bout de souffle, se tenait face à elle les yeux exorbités. Et s'il ne la touchait pas c'est parce que son poignet était tenu fermement par le capitaine.

\- Quel exemple terrible pour vos étudiants Kazan-sensei, dit-il. De plus, vous ne devriez pas aggraver vos blessures.

Elle vit Kazan faire une grimace de douleur. Le capitaine était en train de lui broyer le poignet. Kazan recula en lâchant son zanpakuto. Il se tenait le poignet à présent.

\- Kazan-sensei ! Veuillez ramasser votre zanpakuto et regagnez l'infirmerie !

Asagi se retourna vers son supérieur. Il était fou de rage. Elle pouvait sentir son reiatsu s'agiter. Mais il reprit son calme.

\- Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

C'est la première fois qu'Asagi le voyait comme ça. Il était furieux qu'un de ses enseignants ait eu à faire intervenir un capitaine, en plus d'attaquer une de ses collègues. Heureusement pour lui, Kazan ne le défia pas et se dirigea de lui-même vers l'infirmerie après avoir ramasser son zanpakuto. Asagi le suivit du regard comme la plupart des autres.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle commençait à être suffisamment familière avec ce timbre de voix pour le reconnaître.

\- Haï. Merci capitaine, dit-elle en bredouillant et en levant la tête vers lui.

 _ _Bon sang... Plus ça va, plus j'ai du mal à garder la tête froide quand il est à côté__. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas se trahir.

\- Kensei Muguruma, annonça-t-il.

Asagi le regarda d'un air étonné. Elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Asagi Komorebi, enchantée, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle le vit faire de même. Ce qui réussit à la gêner, une fois de plus. __Merde... Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente rougir comme une collégienne ?__

 _ _\- Alors comme ça il t'intimide ?__

 _ _\- T'en mêle pas Shirotaka !__

 _ _\- Allé, avoue !__

 _ _\- Baka ! C'est pas le moment ! s'énerva-t-elle.__

Elle entendit son zanpakuto rire mais il ne répondit rien de plus. Elle fût ramener par des claquements de mains.

\- Bien tout le monde, annonça le directeur d'une voix claire, vous pouvez retourner au buffet. Il n'y aura pas plus d'animation aujourd'hui.

\- À vrai dire j'aurais aimé défier Komorebi-sensei, dit Kensei sans la quitter des yeux.

Asagi resta figée. _ _Quoi ?!__

\- Capitaine Muguruma ?! s'exclama le directeur.

\- Pardonnez moi, Kairyuu-sama, mais j'aimerais voir par moi-même si l'enseignement dispensé dans cette école est suffisant pour former les futurs shinigamis.

\- Dans ce cas là, affrontez un autre enseignant. Komorebi-sensei a besoin de se reposer.

\- En fait, j'ai moi aussi quelques doutes sur l'utilité du kidô en combat, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Asagi en resta bouche bée. Elle savait qu'il disait ça pour justifier le combat mais elle n'en fût pas moins vexée.

- _ _Si tu veux un combat tu ne vas pas être déçue.__

 _ _\- Toi, dès qu'on te défie, il y a du répondant hein ?__

 _ _\- Haï...__

Kairyuu poussa un soupir.

\- Komorebi-sensei, qu'en dites vous ?

Elle regarda son supérieur et ce Kensei à tour de rôle. Elle s'arrêta sur le capitaine.

\- J'accepte le défi, dit-elle d'un air résolu.

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour se placer à nouveau au bout de l'arène. Tout en marchant, elle dégaina son zanpakuto et relâcha consciemment un peu de reiatsu. Elle entendit derrière elle le capitaine rire et appeler son lieutenant.

Contrairement à son combat contre Kazan, elle prit la décision de libérer son zanpakuto dès le début.

\- Maiorire, Shirotaka, appela-t-elle.

Elle vit son adversaire hausser un sourcil. Son shikai faisait toujours le même effet. Contrairement à la plupart des shikai, le sien ressemblait à une jitte mais la garde comportait deux kagi au lieu d'un seul. En soit, son shikai n'avait donc pas de lame. C'est ce qui étonnait ses adversaires, elle le savait et savait aussi le tourner à son avantage. Mais cette fois, elle fût elle aussi étonnée lorsque le capitaine libéra à son tour son zanpakuto.

\- Futtobase, Tachikaze.

Asagi fronça les sourcils. Pour un capitaine, avoir un shikai si petit c'était surprenant et intriguant.

 _ _\- Tu ferais bien de rester sur tes gardes,__ lui dit son zanpakuto.

 _ _\- Haï.__

Il fit un hochement de tête en direction de son lieutenant pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle pour lui demander si elle était prête elle aussi. Elle hocha la tête à son tour et le lieutenant fit démarrer le duel.

Asagi ne perdit pas de temps, elle comptait utiliser l'élément de surprise contre lui. Après tout, elle aurait peu d'avantages à l'affronter directement étant donné son niveau de zanjutsu face à un capitaine du Gotei 13.

\- Hadô no 4: Byakurai.

La boule d'énergie jaillit de sa main gauche. Il l'esquiva facilement. Mais l'impact fournit un nuage de poussière qui lui bloqua la vue. C'était là bien l'intention d'Asagi qui en profita pour l'attaquer d'en haut. Il bloqua l'attaque avec son zanpakuto ce qui mit son flanc à découvert. Asagi ne se fit pas prier.

\- Hadô no 11: Tsuzuri.

Elle l'entendit jurer mais il esquiva à nouveau et s'éloigna en shunpo. Ils se firent face un moment.

 _ _\- Il a de bons de réflexe, admit Shirotaka.__

 _ _\- J'en attendais pas moins d'un capitaine. Je crois que j'aurais même été déçu s'il s'était fait toucher par ça.__

Son zanpakuto souria.

De retour dans l'arène, elle vit que son adversaire lui aussi souriait. __Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare...__

Il disparut d'un coup. Asagi redressa son zanpakuto pour bloquer l'attaque qu'elle sentait venir. Il apparut sur sa droite. Trop rapide pour esquiver, elle dut bloquer l'attaque avec son zanpakuto et voulu riposter avec un sort de kidô de la main gauche. Mais il avait deviné sa réaction, c'est pourquoi il lui lança un coup de pied. Elle dut bloquer ce qui l'empêcha de jeter son sort. Elle se dégagea tout de suite après. Il souriait à nouveau.

 _ _\- Il t'a bien eu sur ce coup...__

Elle ne répondit pas. Cette fois ça devenait sérieux. Tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie, elle se machouilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure.

 _ _\- Si j'arrive à me rapprocher suffisamment...__

 _ _\- Tu penses à un bakudô ?__

 _ _\- Oui.__

 _ _\- N'oublie pas qu'il est rapide.__

 _ _\- Je sais oui...__

 _ _\- Ce qui nous amène à la même chose que tout à l'heure, une diversion.__

 _ _\- Oui...__

Elle leva la main en direction du directeur.

\- Kairyuu-senpai ? Pourriez-vous faire reculer les étudiants ?

* * *

 _ _Alors ça y est elle devient sérieuse ?__ Kensei se remit en position de garde, son zanpakuto à la main et le buste de profil. Pour avoir fait reculer les étudiants c'est qu'elle préparait quelque chose de plus fort. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur lui, il vit qu'elle avait changé de posture. Elle aussi de profil, elle avait son zanpakuto pointé vers le bas. Elle ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit ses lèvres bouger.

\- Hadô no 33: Sokatsui !

Il réussit à esquiver et se prépara à l'attaquer.

\- Hadô no 32: Okasen !

Il esquiva l'arc lumineux et fit un autre pas de shunpo pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et au moment où il allait frapper avec son zanpakuto, elle pointa le sien vers lui.

\- Saï !

Kensei écarquilla les yeux. __Merde !__

Avec un pas de shunpo il réussit à éviter l'attaque non sans avoir abîmer le bas de son haori. En relevant la tête il vit la jeune femme lui sourire. __Alors c'est ça son shikai ? Intéressant. Mais ça va être chiant cette histoire je sens...__

Se remettant en garde il concentra un peu de reiatsu dans la lame de son zanpakuto puis le lança contre Asagi.

Elle contra l'attaque avec un bakudô de niveau 30 qui fit apparaître un mur. Kensei ne perdit pas de temps et l'attaqua par en haut.

\- Bakudô no 8: Seki !

Kensei fût repousser mais pas suffisamment loin car il revint avec une nouvelle attaque.

\- Saï !

 _ _Oh mais putain ! Même avec les bakudô ?__ Encore repoussé il n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer à nouveau car cette fois ce fût elle qui prit l'initiative de l'assaut.

\- Hadô no 33: Sokatsui !

Il fit juste un pas sur le côté pour esquiver le rayon d'énergie et une fois son reiatsu concentré dans sa lame il lança un coup de poing pour libérer son attaque.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas en shunpo qui la ramena à son point de départ sur le terrain. Elle parut choquée de voir sa manche gauche abîmée, ce qui valut à Kensei un regard accusateur. Il lui répondit avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules innocent.

 _ _Ça fait un partout ma belle il est temps d'en finir.__ Quelque part il était déçu car il s'amusait vraiment. Ça n'avait rien d'un duel de force mais plutôt d'un combat où chacun montrait sa maîtrise. Et il devait bien l'avouer, la shinigami en face de lui était douée.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait en pleine action, il se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. En tant que femme, elle était simplement magnifique, en tant que shinigami elle était puissante et en tant que prof elle était appréciée de ses élèves. Ça il le devinait facilement avec tous les encouragements qu'elle recevait depuis le début du combat.

Combat qu'il reprit en lançant une attaque de type vent grâce à son zanpakuto. Il vit son attaque déviée par un kidô offensif :

\- Hadô no 58: Tenran !

 _ _Malin...__ reconnut-il.

\- Bakudô no 21: Senkienton !

Elle disparut dans le nuage de fumée rouge qui apparut.

 _ _Vraiment malin.__ Maintenant qu'elle s'était camouflée dans la fumée il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle préparait.

Un sort de hadô pour dévier une attaque, et maintenant un kidô de défense pour tromper l'adversaire alors qu'il est à l'origine utilisé pour fuir. Elle montrait une véritable maîtrise de sa discipline.

Kensei ne pouvait pas attaquer au hasard, il se contenta d'attendre. Elle arriva d'en haut. Ils échangèrent quelques coups avec leur zanpakuto jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment repoussée.

\- Saï !

Elle étonna Kensei encore une fois car ce ne fut pas Senkienton qu'elle lança mais Sokatsui. Il l'évita in extremis mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre.

Encore une fois ils échangèrent des coups au corps à corps jusqu'à ce que Kensei l'immobilise contre lui avec une clé de bras. __Je la tiens !__

Son enthousiasme fut vite refroidit lorsqu'elle lui écrasa le pied et lui mit un coup de coude. Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la lâcher. Elle retourna dans le nuage de fumée toujours présent sur le terrain. De là, elle lança un nouveau Sokatsui grâce à son zanpakuto. Kensei le dévia et se fut à son tour de la surprendre.

\- Hadô no 58: Tenran !

La tornade lancée dissipa le nuage. Une fois qu'il l'aperçut il lança un coup de vent puissant grâce à Tachikaze. Cependant, face à son sort de kidô précédent elle était restée figée.

 _ _Esquive !__ Quand il comprit qu'elle se prendrait sa deuxième attaque de plein fouet, il fit un pas de shunpo et la plaqua au sol.

* * *

Asagi eut le souffle coupé par le choc. Pris dans leur élan, elle et Kensei avaient heurté méchamment le sol.

Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le capitaine aurait pu lancer un tel sort de kidô, sans incantation !

À présent couchée au sol, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait mal au côté gauche, le côté où elle s'était réceptionnée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Encore sonnée elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tourna la tête vers la voix. Voix qui appartenait au capitaine qui venait d'apparaître dans son champs de vision.

\- Je crois oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'a saisie et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que son bras gauche ne bougeait plus. Une fois sur ses pieds, la douleur fut encore plus vive, surtout à son épaule. Par réflexe, elle vint soutenir son bras gauche avec l'autre. À ses côtés elle vit le capitaine l'interroger du regard.

\- Je crois que j'ai l'épaule déboîtée, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle le vit s'alarmer puis regarder son épaule. Il reprit rapidement son assurance et, sans prévenir il lui attrapa le bras puis son épaule et... Crac !

D'instinct Asagi pivota vers lui, s'accrocha à son haori avec la main droite. Le temps de digérer l'info, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment mal. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un halo vert entouré son épaule. Quand elle comprit à qui appartenaient les mains elle leva la tête vers le capitaine. Il la regarda lui aussi tout en continuant le kidô de soin. Asagi vit dans ses yeux à quel point il était désolé. Mais le sourire qui suivit la dissuada de lui en vouloir. Elle lâcha un petit soupir d'aise et se concentra sur son épaule. Ayant retrouvée sa voix elle lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas courant pour un capitaine de connaître ce kidô, mise à part dans la 4e division.

\- J'ai fini par l'apprendre quand j'ai compris que la 4e division en avait marre de se déplacer toujours pour la même chose, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion aux entraînements dans sa division car il était en train de réduire l'inflammation.

\- Par contre je connais que celui-là et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il suffira. Donc allez quand même à l'infirmerie après, dit-il tout bas.

Asagi réprima un sourire. Il ne voulait pas que les étudiants le voient comme un débutant en kidô. __Ben alors ? On a peur de perdre la face devant les merdeux ?__ s'amusa-t-elle.

Ce qui lui fit réaliser.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle doucement. Merci de leur montrer que même un capitaine s'intéresse au kidô, rajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'une des siennes.

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris le message. À cause de l'adrénaline qui faisait encore effet, elle ne sut dire si elle avait rêvé la scène, mais elle sentit qu'il lui avait caressé les doigts à ce moment là.

Ils finirent par prendre conscience de toute l'agitation autour d'eux. Asagi aperçu même une civière !

\- Komorebi-sensei ! s'exclama Kairyuu à bout de souffle. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous souffrez ? Depuis le début je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

\- Je vais bien Kairyuu-senpai, le rassura-t-elle.

Il parut se calmer et finit par noter que le kidô de soin venait du capitaine. Asagi avait retiré sa main à l'arrivée du directeur.

\- J'ignorais que vous maîtrisez les sorts de soin Muguruma-Taïcho.

\- Un bon shinigami se doit de s'intéresser à toutes les disciplines. Elles sont toutes importantes et se révéleront toujours utiles un jour ou l'autre.

Il avait fini sa phrase en regardant les étudiants tout autour. Asagi sourit, le visage caché contre lui. __Rien à dire, il sait y faire. Il est vraiment parfait__ , s'entendit-elle avouer.

Elle bloqua sur cette dernière pensée. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de leur position. Depuis tout à l'heure elle était littéralement en train de loucher sur le tatouage de son torse.

 _ _Il est... trop prêt !__ Elle fit un pas en arrière et s'écarta de lui en maintenant son bras figé. Il rompit son kidô.

\- Merci Muguruma-Taïcho, lui dit-elle un peu trop fermement.

Il hocha la tête et parut blessé qu'elle se soit écartée si brusquement.

Asagi put enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air ce qui lui permit de se rafraîchir les idées. Elle avait vraiment chaud là voyez-vous...

Sentant le malaise qui s'était installé, le directeur décida d'intervenir.

\- Komorebi-sensei, peut-être devriez-vous aller à l'infirmerie, voir si tout est en ordre et vous reposer. Vous semblez à bout de force.

De nouveau incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de vous voir utiliser le kidô, continua le directeur à l'intention du capitaine.

Ce dernier détourna son attention d'Asagi pour répondre au directeur. Elle haussa un sourcil, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Pour tout vous dire, au-delà du niveau 60, sans incantation ça commence à bloquer. Quand au bakudô je préfère ne pas en parler dit-il avec un grand sourire. En tous cas j'ai été épaté par votre maîtrise Komorebi-sensei finit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Merci, répondit-elle gênée.

Elle l'était encore plus parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir.

\- Simple curiosité, enchaîna-t-il. Sans incantation, jusqu'à quel niveau vous pouvez aller ?

À ce moment elle prit conscience que toute l'attention était sur elle encore une fois, et à son grand désarrois. Mais elle se reprit.

\- En hadô, jusqu'aux sorts de niveau 80, en bakudô les premiers du niveau 70.

Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Votre zanpakuto est aussi impressionnant. Vous êtes bien assortis tous les deux.

À ces mots elle sourit.

\- Par contre il faudra m'expliquer comment il fonctionne, j'ai été pris au dépourvu plus d'une fois, lui dit-il d'un faux air de reproche.

\- Et perdre le seul avantage que j'ai contre vous ? Hors de question ! répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire.

En face elle vit Kensei s'amuser de sa réaction. Intérieurement elle se mit à espérer de le revoir prochainement. Le directeur mit fin à leur échange.

\- Bien ! Mes chers étudiants, les démonstrations sont finis pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous tirerez les leçons de ce que vous venez de voir, conclut-il. Chiyo-san, Saya-san, Mariko-san, veuillez accompagner votre sensei à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.

Les trois étudiantes s'approchèrent d'Asagi.

\- Tenez sensei, lui dit l'une d'elles en lui tendant son zanpakuto.

\- Merci Chiyo-san.

Shirotaka avait repris sa forme de katana. Elle le remit à sa ceinture puis en profita pour s'époussiérer un peu. Escortée des trois étudiantes elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle avant de partir. Le directeur et le capitaine étaient en pleine conversation mais cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de tourner les yeux vers elle. Il fit un subtil hochement de tête auquel Asagi répondit par un petit sourire.

 _ _\- Mais c'est qu'il te fait de l'effet à ce que je vois...__

Shirotaka se foutait littéralement d'elle. Cependant elle ne dit rien pour le contredire, ce qui lui valut un rire moqueur de son zanpakuto.

 _ _Note de l'auteur__ _ _: C'était donc un loong chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus entre les pensées des persos, les discussions avec les zanpakuto et les changements de points de vue...__

 _ _Pour ce qui est de la traduction, à priori ça donne quelque chose comme ça :__

 _ _Saï – Encore.__

 _ _Shirotaka – Faucon blanc.__

 _ _Maioriru - Descendre en piqué.__


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est un peu cours par rapport au précédent, j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de venir lire cette fic. Merci aussi à ceux qui la suivent et l'ont marquée comme favoris !_

 _Un gros merci aussi à Ella Guer qui m'a laissée une review ! Ca m'a trop fait plaisir ^^ ! Tu remarqueras que j'ai réglé ce problème de texte en italique dans le chapitre précédent ;)_

 _Allé chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 4.**

Quelques jours plus tard...

Kensei était appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Les bras croisés, il attendait que le cours se termine. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que la cérémonie avait eu lieu. Les cours à l'académie avaient repris et les nouveaux shinigamis prenaient peu à peu leurs marques dans leur division. En tant que capitaine, il avait dû s'assurer que chacun d'entre eux soit bien accueilli et se fasse sa place dans la 9e division, en plus de ses devoirs de capitaine. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt pour rendre visite à une certaine prof de l'académie.

Il avait beaucoup pensé à elle cette semaine. Adossé au mur il ignorait comment elle allait réagir mais il voulait vraiment la revoir. Il voulait notamment s'excuser proprement à propos de l'accident durant leur combat. Encore gêné par la situation, il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

La sonnerie retentit. Il entendit alors les étudiants s'animer dans la salle de cours en face de lui. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent avec un premier groupe d'étudiants. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la présence d'un capitaine du Gotei 13 en face d'eux. Mais poussés par le flot d'étudiants derrière eux, ils durent avancer.

Kensei les salua d'un hochement de tête, et peu à peu les étudiants envahirent le couloir. Il en vit certains se donner des coups de coude en le désignant du regard. Il entendit aussi certaines étudiantes glousser, ce qui l'amusa. Il secoua la tête. Quand les derniers étudiants sortirent il s'avança vers la porte.

Elle était appuyée contre son bureau et discutait avec un petit groupe d'étudiants. La discussion semblait sérieuse mais ne déplaisait pas à la prof qui prenait plaisir à répondre aux questions de ses élèves. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte en attendant qu'elle finisse. Après tout il n'était pas venu là pour perturber son travail. Toutefois elle remarqua rapidement sa présence. Passé le moment de la surprise elle congédia ses élèves qui s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils faisaient attendre un capitaine.

Kensei s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser passer. Lorsque le dernier fût sorti il se tourna vers elle. Elle s'était redressée et seule sa main était posée sur le bureau. Elle était comme figée et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Muguruma-Taicho , c'est innatendu… souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Maintenant qu'il la voyait à nouveau elle lui faisait encore plus grande impression. Il sourit.

\- Comment va votre épaule ?

Asagi y porta sa main.

\- Bien merci. J'ai d'abord été choquée par votre réaction mais l'infirmière m'a dit que vous aviez bien fait. Ça a limité les lésions je crois, quelque chose comme ça, finit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Disons qu'à force d'en voir j'ai finit par prendre le coup de main, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Kensei se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. Il reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé…

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Elle fût la première à détourner le regard.

\- Malheureusement pour vous il en faudra plus pour se débarrasser de moi, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires et un sourire en coin.

Kensei comprit qu'il était pardonné mais demanda tout de même confirmation :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais quand elle le regarda à nouveau elle sourit et fit un petit hochement de tête.

Kensei poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

Lorsqu'Asagi eut ranger ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Kensei lui emboîta le pas et avant qu'ils n'aient quitté l'amphithéâtre, il lui demanda :

\- Je pensais, peut-être que pour me faire totalement pardonner, vous accepteriez de sortir avec moi.

Il n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins quand il voulait quelque chose. La subtilité, très peu pour lui... Il retint son souffle.

Asagi s'arrêta puis se retourna. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter sur la réponse.

\- Oui, j'en serai ravie, répondit-elle.

Kensei remarqua à quel point ses yeux reflétaient ses émotions. Ils pouvaient être animés et rieurs comme quand elle l'avait taquiné juste avant. Là, ils étaient francs et doux.

\- Je pensais à demain… lança-t-il.

\- Demain ?

Elle sembla s'alarmer.

\- Ça tombe mal, j'emmène mes étudiants dans le monde réel. Mais vendredi ce serait bien, mon dernier cours finit à 15h, enchaîna-t-elle tout de suite.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

\- D'accord pour vendredi, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que ça ira si je viens vous attendre à la sortie de votre cours ?

\- Et bien si vous faites attention à ne pas croiser Karyuu-sempai qui risque de vous embarquer avec lui entre temps, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

A nouveau, ses yeux bleus lagon riaient et son sourire était étincelant. Kensei était encore une fois sous le charme.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin à travers les couloirs de l'académie tout en discutant tranquillement. Certains étudiants les regardaient avec curiosité. Kensei se doutait que leur discussion allait faire jaser quelques temps. Et il devait bien l'avouer, ça l'amusait.

\- Muguruma-Taicho, loin de moi l'idée de mettre un terme à notre conversation mais j'ai un cours qui commence dans 5 minutes. Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir avec des yeux pareils, pensa-t-il.

\- Aucun problème, on se voit vendredi alors, répondit-il.

\- Oui à vendredi, dit-elle en partant et avec un dernier signe de la main.

Kensei la regarda s'éloigner. Vendredi hein ? Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment avec la vue qu'il avait devant lui puis se dirigea vers la sortie, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

\- C'est moi où tu discutais avec le charmant capitaine de la 9e division ?

Asagi se retourna vivement vers sa collègue.

\- Megumi ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oh ça va Asagi je te taquine, répondit l'interpellée avec un sourire mesquin et pourtant si fière d'elle.

Megumi Soranu avait le chic pour relever tous les potins de l'académie. Et avec les derniers événements en date, Asagi ne pouvait lui échapper.

\- Et alors ? De quoi vous avez discuté ? demanda-t-elle avec sa curiosité à peine dissimulée.

Asagi soupira…

\- Il est juste venu s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la remise des diplômes.

\- Et ?

\- Et on sort ensemble vendredi, lâcha Asagi tout de suite pour éviter d'être harcelée.

\- Kya !

Après avoir sauter dans tous les sens, elle prit Asagi dans ses bras.

\- Je suis trop contente pour toi !

\- Oula doucement on va juste se voir vendredi.

\- Oui je sais mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est un sacré morceau que tu nous as trouvé là, gloussa-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai que ça change de ceux que j'attire d'habitude.

Elles rirent.

\- En parlant de ça, des nouvelles de Monsieur "Gros bras".

\- Tu veux parler de celui qui s'est fait quitté par sa femme après l'avoir trompée ? Non pas depuis une semaine. J'ai bon espoir qu'il ait lâché l'affaire. Mon combat contre Kazan doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose, hasarda-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû être catégorique dès le début.

\- Ouais je sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'arrive pas à les envoyer balader. J'ai l'impression de passer pour la méchante.

\- Oui mais les laisser espérer ça n'arrange pas les choses non plus. Pense à ce pauvre Yori. Heureusement qu'on l'a casé avec Nozomi sinon il te courrait encore après.

\- Ouais t'as raison… Faut que j'apprenne à dire non.

\- A ça c'est sûr ! Et d'ailleurs on va commencer tout de suite ! Hey Mamzelle ! Ça te dit je t'offre un verre ? dit-elle en imitant un "gros bras" comme elles les appelaient.

Asagi éclata de rire. Megumi avait le don de faire rire n'importe qui en quelques secondes. Asagi essaya de prendre un ton sérieux et répondit :

\- Non !

\- Allé bébé s'teu plait ! Viens on va s'amuser tous les deux, continua Megumi.

\- Non, rigola Asagi.

\- Voilà très bien, dit Megumi à nouveau elle-même. Bon par contre à ton capitaine tu lui dis oui surtout !

Asagi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Entendu… Bon je dois te laisser j'ai un cours et comme d'hab, je suis en retard !

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Hey ! l'interpella Megumi. Tu me raconteras !

\- Non, lui répondit Asagi avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Asagi faisait face à ses élèves dans un des amphithéâtres de l'académie.

\- Bon alors, avant la sortie de demain, j'aimerais qu'on fasse un petit récap' tous ensemble. Les groupes seront faits demain matin avant d'entrer dans le Seikaimon. Afin d'éviter tout incident, les élèves de 6e année seront déjà sur place pour poser une barrière avec Torimo-sensei, leur prof référant. La 12e division lâchera alors des ½ hollows et votre mission sera de les éliminer. Nobu-sensei et moi-même, nous vous attendrons au point d'extraction. On vous donnera tous les détails et le matériel de communication demain alors ne vous en faites pas. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à demain !

 _Note de l'auteur :L'idée de l'exercice dans le monde réel vient de l'épisode 46 de l'anime. J'espère que ça sera crédible à vos yeux !_

 _Pour les « gros bras » c'est un délire que j'ai avec mes amies, je trouvais ça marrant de le caser là ! Megumi est un personnage qui leurs ressemble d'ailleurs, surtout quand il s'agit d'être au courant des derniers potins. Quoique je suis bien placée pour ça aussi !_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur : Beaucoup d'updates sur les derniers chapitres. Rien de bien méchant, surtout une chasse aux fautes d'orthographes et une remise en page plus sympa._

 _Comme promis ce chapitre sera plus long que le dernier. J'en ai profité pour m'essayer à un style plus angoissant. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre 5.**

\- Ils ne se débrouillent pas si mal finalement.

Postée sur un toit, Asagi observait ses étudiants. L'exercice avait lieu dans un quartier industriel abandonné de Karakura. Depuis ce matin, sa classe d'étudiants devait éliminer 82 demi-hollows relâchés par la 12e division.

\- Oui. Avec un peu de chance on pourra même rentré plus tôt.

Aux cotés d'Asagi se tenait Isamu Nobu, professeur d'hakuda qui surveillait lui aussi la progression des étudiants.

\- Pressé de rejoindre Mme Nobu ? le taquina Asagi.

Il rit.

\- Oui il y a de ça. Mais je pense que ça leur ferait du bien de savoir qu'ils ont terminé l'exercice en avance. Je crois qu'ils complexent un peu par rapport aux autres classes.

Asagi soupira. La classe de 2nde année dont ils étaient responsables regroupait les élèves les moins performants de l'année précédente. Pourtant ce n'était pas les plus idiots. Certains faisaient même des progrès considérables.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque 18h et à 20h l'exercice prendrait fin. Il restait 9 demi-hollows, mais ils étaient bien cachés et l'environnement n'était pas avantageux pour les élèves. L'enjeu pour cette classe de 2nde année était donc de s'organiser pour localiser les derniers demi-hollows. Un coup d'œil sur sa tablette tactile lui apprit qu'un nouveau demi-hollow avait été éliminé.

\- Plus que 8 maintenant, annonça-t-elle à Isamu.

\- On devrait commencer à rejoindre le point d'extraction non ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers un grand immeuble désaffecté.

\- Alors ? Des projets pour ce weekend ? lui demanda Isamu.

Elle allait répondre à la question mais quand elle vit le petit air moqueur qu'il essayait de cacher, elle tiqua.

\- Ne me dis pas que tout le monde est au courant...

\- Pas encore je dirais, fit-il en souriant.

\- Et merde... lâcha-t-elle.

Isamu rigola.

\- Il a fait grande impression à la remise des diplômes tu sais. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, plus d'une étudiante aimerait elle aussi finir dans ses bras.

Il avait appuyé sa dernière phrase avec un clin d'oeil.

Asagi s'arrêta bouche bée. Puis ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle.

Isamu ria à nouveau.

\- Et donc vous vous voyez demain ? demanda-t-il.

Asagi fronça les sourcils. _Comment peut-il être au courant..._ Elle soupira.

 _-_ Megumi ? Devina-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et Asagi secoua la tête. _Je vais la tuer..._

 _-_ Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- À cette heure-ci ? Je dirais toute l'académie ou presque.

Asagi gémit. _Génial... Moi qui ne voulait pas que ça se sache, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de l'année..._

Ils se remirent à marcher.

\- Avoue que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, reprit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Et je ne m'en plains pas si c'est ça ta question, lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie cette fois.

Elle entendit son zanpakuto roucouler, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Megumi, rien est encore fait. Si ça se trouve c'est un gros abruti, ou alors il est hyper caractériel... Je ne le connais pas après tout !_ s'énerva-t-elle.

 _\- Ouais mais il ne te laisse pas indifférente,_ souligna Shirotaka.

 _\- Évidemment ! Il est capitaine, ultra séduisant, un sourire de fou, sans compter qu'il a pris ma défense contre Kazan. Forcément je me sens flattée mais... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre un mur._

Son zanpakuto resta silencieux un moment.

 _\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ne mets pas trop de distance entre vous deux, ça serait dommage de passer à coté de quelque chose. Même s'il n'a pas l'air du genre à se décourager facilement._

Ce fût autour d'Asagi de garder le silence un instant.

 _\- Si jamais je me fais virer un jour, ça te dit d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ?_

La réflexion lui valut un bon fou rire de son zanpakuto.

\- Bon je crois qu'on y est, dit Isamu à coté d'elle.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le toit qui servait de point d'extraction.

\- Ils en sont où ? demanda le professeur.

Asagi regarda la tablette.

\- Plus que 5. Les premiers groupes ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Je vais contacter Taiju et les 6e année pour leurs dire qu'on ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps.

Elle plaça la main sur son oreillette et appela :

\- Komorebi pour Torimo-sensei.

Personne ne répondit. Elle appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Komorebi pour Torimo-sensei, vous m'entendez ?

Toujours pas de réponse. _C'est pas normal..._

Elle regarda Isamu à coté d'elle. Il était étonné lui aussi. Nouvel appel :

\- Komorebi pour Torimo-sensei. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?

Cette fois elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était arrivé.

\- Asagi, je ne sens pas leur reiatsu, dit Isamu tout bas.

Il commençait à paniquer et quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne les sentait pas non plus, elle comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème.

\- J'appelle la Soul Society, dit-elle.

Au loin, ils entendirent un grand cri.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils se précipitèrent vers sa source. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, dans une grande rue, ils virent une étudiante agenouillée au sol en train de pleurer tandis que ses deux coéquipiers étaient encore debout mais figés d'effroi. Les yeux écarquillés, ils regardaient dans la ruelle adjacente. Asagi suivit leur regard.

Un autre étudiant était au sol. Seuls ses pieds dépassaient du mur. Isamu s'était accroupi à côté de l'étudiante et tentait de la calmer. Asagi se rapprocha de la ruelle. Elle demanda aux deux autres étudiants de rejoindre son collègue puis s'engagea dans la ruelle.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Une main sur la bouche elle détourna les yeux. Puis son sang-froid reprenant le dessus, elle put regarder à nouveau. Elle reconnut les trois étudiants du groupe. Deux étaient allongés au sol, le dernier était appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'avança lentement et prit le pouls des deux premiers mais en voyant leurs blessures et la quantité de sang au sol, elle savait qu'ils étaient partis. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le dernier et posa doucement ses doigts contre son cou.

 _Il est encore en vie !_

Les choses à faire s'alignaient dans l'esprit d'Asagi. Mais il fallait agir vite.

\- Isamu ! Appela-t-elle.

Quand il arriva dans la ruelle il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Seigneur... murmura-t-il.

\- Isamu écoute moi, Sentomaru-kun est encore en vie, on peut le sauver !

Son collègue la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je veux que tu l'emmènes jusqu'au point d'extraction avec les autres. Tu leurs ouvriras un senkaimon. Ils ne doivent pas restés ici. Ils emmèneront Sentomaru-kun avec eux directement à la Soul Society.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle essaya de faire un garrot à la cuisse de l'étudiant blessé.

\- Isamu, j'ai besoin que tu restes au point d'extraction pour maintenir le senkaimon ouvert. Tu feras évacuer tous les étudiants qui viendront vers toi.

Elle aida son collègue à soulever Sentomaru le plus délicatement possible puis elle alla voir l'équipe d'étudiants.

\- Écoutez moi vous trois !

Son ton était sans appel. Peut-être un peu trop tranchant par rapport à ses haitudes mais la situation l'exigait.

\- Vous allez suivre Nobu-sensei. Il va vous ouvrir un senkaimon et vous allez emmener Sentomaru-kun directement à la 4e division. Vous leurs direz de se préparer à recevoir des blessés et vous leurs direz tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et sur la route si vous croisez d'autres étudiants vous les emmenez avec vous. C'est clair ?

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse.

\- Isamu, je préviens la Soul Society et je t'envoie tous les étudiants que je verrai. On y va !

Elle sortit son talkie-walkie et se mit à courir en direction du reaitsu le plus proche.

* * *

\- Taicho !

Kensei resta de marbre face à l'entrée précipitée de son lieutenant. Des années à collaborer avec Mashiro l'avaient immunisé contre toutes irruptions sujettes à crise cardiaque.

\- Hisagi ? Tu es bien agité, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Des hollows ont attaqué les étudiants dans le monde réel.

Kensei fronça les sourcils. Un mauvais pré-sentiment l'envahit. Soudain la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Asagi lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva.

\- Quand ça ? s'alarma-t-il.

\- I minutes la 12e division a reçu un appel demandant des renforts. Quatre étudiants sont revenus par le senkaimon. Ils ont été emmenés à la 4e division. Yamamoto-Soutaicho a demandé une réunion d'urgence.

Hisagi faisait son rapport tout en suivant son capitaine qui sortait du bureau.

\- Tu leurs diras que je suis parti devant.

Hisagi s'arrêta.

\- Taicho vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça !

Kensei allait lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par Mashiro qui sortait d'un bureau voisin.

\- Oï Kensei ! Pourquoi t'es aussi bruyant ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

La co-lieutenant, qui venait apparemment de finir sa sieste, tombait à pic.

\- Mashiro tu viens avec moi, lui annonça Kensei. Hisagi tu es en charge des affaires ici.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son lieutenant de le contredire et il s'élança vers la sortie du bâtiment, Mashiro sur les talons.

\- Baka Kensei, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

\- Allons d'abord au Senkaimon, je t'expliquerai en route.

* * *

Asagi était de plus en plus inquiète. Sur les 21 groupes qu'elle avait emmenés pour cet exercice, elle n'en avait trouvé que sept. Heureusement pour elle, ils s'étaient regroupés pour éliminer un des derniers demi-hollows de la mission. Elle les avait alors immédiatement envoyés vers Isamu. De son côté, il en avait croisé quatre en retournant au point d'extraction, mais toujours aucune nouvelle des 6e année et de Taiju malgré les appels. La seule chose qui la rassurait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de nouveau cadavre.

En regardant sa montre elle vit que cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'elle avait contacté la Soul Society. Elle savait que les renforts n'allaient pas tarder maintenant. Elle appela encore une fois Taiju avec son oreillette mais personne ne répondit. Elle ne sentait pas son reiatsu.

\- Itachi tu me reçois ?

\- Oui Asagi.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Taiju et des 6 année.

\- OK bien reçu. Je t'enverrai les renforts quand ils arriveront. Trois autres groupes sont revenus, je les renvoie à la Soul Society. Terminé.

Asagi prit alors la direction de l'immeuble le plus haut du secteur où les 6e année s'étaient installés pour monter la barrière.

* * *

\- Kenseiii ! Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? se plaignit Mashiro.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les quartiers de la 9e division, Mashiro demandait désespérément des explications à son capitaine. Elle en était venue à sauter dans tous les sens et à lui hurler dans les oreilles. Ce dernier, impassible au départ, perdit vite sa patience. Il répondit d'un air morne.

\- Des étudiants et leurs profs ont été attaqué dans le monde réel, j'en sais pas plus.

\- Dis Kensei, dans le lot y'aurait pas cette prof que t'es allé draguer hier ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit air sournois.

Cette fois, il n'en fallut pas plus à Kensei pour s'énerver.

\- Baka ! Si tu crois que c'est le moment de me chercher !

\- Tss, t'es vraiment pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle.

Après avoir regardé la tête de son capitaine, elle le vit si inquiet par rapport à d'habitude qu'elle n'insista pas.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette prof ! Après tout j'ai plein de trucs gênant à lui raconter sur Kensei, dit-elle tout bas.

Et heureusement pour elle, Kensei ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'Asagi arriva sur le toit, il n'y avait aucune trace des 6e année et de leur prof.

\- Merde où êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'imposa de faire le vide autour d'elle et chercha leur reiatsu.

 _\- Toujours rien... C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Je ne sens pas de hollow non plus._

 _\- Asagi, reste sur tes gardes. Si c'est un hollow qui a attaqué tes étudiants, il n'est pas ordinaire._

Elle prit la peine de regarder autour d'elle. Le soleil couchant l'aveuglait. Un éclat au sol attira son attention. C'était l'oreillette de Taiju. Asagi la ramassa. Elle remarqua que quelques gouttes de sang étaient à coté. Elle se releva et en chercha d'autres à proximité. En suivant les traces elle arriva devant la prote de l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait du sang sur la poignée. Elle dégaina son sabre et sans hésiter elle ouvrit la porte et descendit.

Il faisait plutôt sombre à l'intérieur mais elle parvenait encore à distinguer les marches. Elles amenaient jusqu'à une passerelle qui surplombait un grand hangar.

 _Putain je déteste quand c'est aussi calme..._

Elle fit en sorte d'être la plus discrète possible tout en suivant les tâches de sang. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussé. Comme elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle n'appela pas mais elle en mourrait d'envie. L'unique son qu'elle distinguait était son sang qui battait à ses tempes.

\- Sérieux si vous êtes là, faites moi signe parce que je vais pas tarder à faire une crise cardiaque, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, un bruit de froissement. Puis un autre et des murmures. Il y avait bien quelqu'un mais Asagi ne le voyait pas.

\- Komorebi-sensei ? appela une voix.

Puis plus rien. L'agitation s'était calmée. Asagi déglutit.

\- Komorebi-sensei ?

Cette fois la voix était plus claire. Elle la reconnut.

\- Torimo-sensei ! C'est vous ?

Asagi baissa son sabre et chercha autour d'elle d'où provenait la voix de son collègue. Quand elle se tourna vers le mur du fond, il apparut.

\- Torimo-sensei, souffla-t-elle enfin rassurée.

Lui aussi semblait délivré d'un poids. Asagi regarda derrière lui et les étudiants apparurent à ses yeux. Taiju avait installé une barrière qui les avait camouflés. _Ingénieux._ Elle reconnaissait bien là son collègue.

\- Torimo-sensei, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne suis pas trop sûr... lui répondit-il. On a été attaqué par un hollow. Il est passé à travers la barrière et le temps qu'on s'en rende compte, il avait déjà tué 3 d'entre nous.

Il avait attiré Asagi un peu à l'écart des étudiants pour lui faire part de la situation. Asagi jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de 6e année derrière lui. Ils avaient l'air complètement perdus.

\- Asagi ce n'est pas un hollow ordinaire. Il ne dégage pas de reaitsu. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas détecté. Et il y a pire...

Elle le regarda avec un air inquiet.

\- Il a bloqué nos reiatsus. J'ignore comment il a fait ça mais plus personne ici ne peut relâcher son shikai ni utiliser de kido.

\- Ça explique pourquoi je ne vous trouvais pas... souffla-t-elle. Mais pourtant, cette barrière ?

\- Heureusement que je l'avais installée avant, en guise de prévention. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé en avoir besoin. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle nous servirait.

Taiju avait fini sa phrase d'un air triste. Mais face à l'urgence, Asagi ne le consola pas, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Le hollow, vous savez où il est ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas sortis depuis l'attaque.

Elle fit un petit hochement de tête. Visiblement elle n'en apprendrait pas plus. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait ramassé sur le toit.

\- Tenez votre oreillette.

Elle la lui tendit.

\- J'ai prévenu la Soul Society, et Isamu est en train de faire évacuer les étudiants au point d'extraction. Mais je ne les ai pas tous trouvés encore...

Elle s'en mordit la lèvre.

\- Torimo-sensei, il faut que je vous fasse évacuer. Je vais ouvrir un portail.

Il l'interrompit.

\- Inutile. Si nos reiatsus sont bloqués, impossible d'appeler un jigukucho.

Elle jura entre ses dents.

\- Torimo-sensei, on ne peut pas rester là. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas où est ce hollow et s'il va revenir. Et il faut aussi que je trouve les autres 2nde année.

\- Dans ce cas allez-y. Cette barrière nous a protégés jusqu'à maintenant. On peut attendre l'arrivée des renforts.

\- Torimo-sensei je ne crois pas que ce soit...

\- Allez-y Komorebi-sensei. Je guiderai les renforts jusqu'ici avec l'oreillette. Il a déjà supprimé nos reiatsus alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait nous trouver.

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut suivre nos reiatsus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il peut nous repérer oui, lui répondit Taiju.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle information, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas les laisser ici.

\- Torimo-sensei, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous laissez ici c'est...

\- Komorebi-sensei, vous n'avez pas le choix. Allez chercher vos étudiants et je ferai en sorte que tout le monde reste sain et sauf ici.

Elle le regarda avec insistance mais il ne céda pas.

\- Komorebi-sensei, allez chercher vos étudiants. On ne sait pas dans combien de temps les renforts vont arriver.

\- Très bien... dit-elle à contre-cœur.

Taiju approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle allait partir quand il l'interpella :

\- Komorebi-sensei, une dernière chose... J'ai du mal à comprendre comment il a fait mais je crois que ça a rapport avec ses yeux.

\- Entendu, répondit-elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et d'un air décidé elle lui dit :

\- On se voit à la Soul Society.

Asagi remonta sur le toit. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle se mit à la recherche du reiatsu de ses étudiants. Après quelques instants de recherches infructueuses elle appela Isamu pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait trouvé Taiju et les 6e année. Elle prit ensuite la direction du sud en espérant trouver les derniers groupes qui manquaient.

 _Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Désolée si vous avez pas trop senti l'effet d'angoisse mais je vous garantis qu'il était bien dans ma tête quand j'ai écrit tout ça !_

 _Enfin..._

 _A la prochaine !_

 _(Jigukucho - Papillon de l'enfer)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! C'est déjà le 6e chapitre ! J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant !_

 _D'ailleurs un gros thumb-up à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire !_ _Et n'hésitez-pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon vous pouvez aussi laisser un pavé comme Ella Guer, c'est pas gênant ;)_

 _J'en profite aussi pour répondre à Artemis, nouveau méchant oui ! J'ai senti que tu en attendais beaucoup alors je l'ai un peu plus élaboré que ce qui était prévu._

 _Comme quoi une petite review peut faire évoluer l'histoire !_

 _Enfin bref ! C'est parti pour le chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 6.**

Kensei arriva avec Mashiro sur les talons au point d'extraction. Il repéra immédiatement Isamu qui se tenait à couvert derrière le rebord du toit. Il était surpris de les voir.

\- Capitaine Muguruma ?

\- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

\- Isamu Nobu, professeur de bakudô. Vous avez fait vite, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui on a pris un peu d'avance sur le reste des renforts. Faites moi un point sur la situation.

Isamu lui expliqua les silences radio, l'évacuation, l'alerte et les étudiants cachés dans l'entrepôt. Kensei était content d'avoir à faire à lui. Il ne se perdait pas dans les détails, il allait à l'essentiel. Il se retint de lui demander où était Asagi...

\- Dooonc il faut qu'on trouve le reste des étudiants et qu'on trouve les hollows qui ont fait ça, résuma Mashiro. C'est comme une grande partie de cache-cache alors !

\- Mashiro... fit Kensei en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lança un regard mauvais à son lieutenant puis demanda :

\- Vous avez un contact avec le groupe d'étudiants et leur prof là-bas ?

\- J'vais voir si Komorebi-sensei est toujours avec eux.

Isamu appela sa collègue via la radio. Kensei était rassuré. Elle était toujours vivante, elle avait même retrouvé certains des étudiants et son collègue responsable des 6e année. Cependant son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Komorebi-sensei ? C'est Isamu. Komorebi-sensei vous êtes là ? Asagi ?!

Isamu tourna la tête vers Kensei et Mashiro. Son visage s'était décomposé.

\- Elle ne répond pas... souffla-t-il.

\- Bon ça va on part la chercher, annonça Kensei. Elle était où la dernière fois ?

\- Un entrepôt au nord d'ici. C'est là où est le groupe de Taiju d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord donc il faudra qu'on les évacue quand on les trouvera. Mashiro, allume ton talkie et passe devant.

\- C'est partiii !

Sur ce, elle mit son masque de hollow et partit en trombe à la recherche des étudiants. Kensei aligna sa radio avec celle d'Isamu.

\- Le reste des renforts ne va pas tarder. Appelez-moi quand ils seront là. Je compte sur vous pour leur faire un topo. Si vous pouviez donner le nombre exact d'étudiants qu'il manque ça serait un bon point et il faudrait garder cette zone dégagée. Ça ira pour vous ?

Isamu hocha la tête. Kensei lui tourna le dos prêt à s'élancer dans la ville.

\- Muguruma-Taicho ?

Kensei se retourna.

\- Ramenez-les.

Kensei disparut du toit avec un pas de shunpo.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru une bonne distance, il s'arrêta puis il fit un scan rapide de la zone mais il ne sentit rien. Il prit sa radio.

\- Mashiro, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

 _Bip bip bip._

\- Mashiro ?

 _Bip bip bip._

\- Oï ! Mashiro ?

\- Oh ça va Kensei, pas la peine de hurler !

\- Baka !

\- Comment ça baka ? C'est toi qui crie comme un demeuré !

Kensei respira un bon coup.

\- Bon est-ce que t'as trouvé quelque chose ? reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

\- J'ai trouvé les 2 étudiants morts dont nous a parlé le prof mais rien d'autre.

Kensei ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ni lui ni Mashiro n'avait trouvé de nouveaux cadavres, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé les étudiants pour autant, sans parlé des mystérieux hollows.

\- Bon j'vais essayer de voir si le prof a des nouvelles d'Asagi.

\- T'en pinces pour elle, avoue.

Il pouvait voir le sourire en coin de Mashiro à cet instant.

\- Elle a disparu Mashiro, je m'inquiète pour elle et pour ses étudiants.

\- Mais oui c'est ça...

Cette fois Kensei s'emporta.

\- Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me chercher Mashiro, cherche les étudiants !

\- Mais je ne les trouve pas... se plaignit-elle.

\- Alors cherche mieux ! répliqua Kensei en mettant fin à la conversation.

Il était au sommet d'une tour industrielle. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne sentait aucun reaitsu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un des meilleurs shinigamis sensoriels mais au point de ne rien trouver. C'était frustrant. Il jura entre ses dents.

Au même moment une lourde explosion se fit entendre. Il s'élança immédiatement dans cette direction.

Une fois sur place, il constata les dégâts. Un pan de mur complet était écroulé mais aucune trace d'un quelconque assaillant. Nouvelle explosion. En un pas de shunpo il arriva sur place.

Et là, il tomba nez à nez avec un hollow de deux fois sa taille. Seulement quand Kensei posa ses yeux sur le monstre, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était différent, il fut projeté sur le côté et traîné derrière un mur voisin.

* * *

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il faisait face à une paire d'yeux bleus.

Il ferma les yeux pour gagner un peu de concentration et respirer à nouveau normalement. Mais le contact de deux mains chaudes sur son visage les lui fit rouvrir.

En face de lui se trouvait Asagi.

\- Muguruma-Taicho ? appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Haï, souffla-t-il.

Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte subitement de son geste, elle retira ses mains. Malgré lui, Kensei poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est le hollow qui a attaqué les étudiants. Taiju m'a prévenu qu'il arrivait à bloquer le reiatsu avec ses yeux. Un peu comme de l'hypnose, j'ai pas très bien compris...

Adossée au mur, elle essayait de regarder dans la rue principale où elle avait attrapé Kensei.

Ce dernier, encore un peu sonné par la tentative d'hypnose du hollow n'avait pas lâché Asagi du regard. Son cerveau avait beau lui envoyé des signaux sur l'urgence de la situation, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui accaparait tout son esprit. Un son strident dans le talkie-walkie eut le mérite de tout coupé. Avec difficulté, il répondit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mashiro ? dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Asagi tourna la tête vers lui avec intérêt pour suivre la conversation.

\- Kenseiii ! Ça y est je les ai trouvés !

\- Bien... répondit-il blasé par son ton enjoué.

\- Par contre le prof m'a demandée de te prévenir à propos du hollow qui les a attaqués.

\- Il peut bloquer les reiatsu je sais...

\- Hein ? Mais ça veut dire que tu l'as croisé ?

\- Oui et j'ai bien failli me retrouver hypnotisé d'ailleurs... Heureusement Komorebi-sensei m'a trouvé au bon moment. Mais je ne sais pas où il est maintenant alors reste sur tes gardes.

À la mention de son nom, Asagi avait relevé la tête.

\- Oh ? Ça sonne comme si elle t'avait sauvé ! Dis Kensei, c'est pas censé être l'inverse normalement...

Vu comment elle avait crié dans le talkie, Kensei était sûr qu'Asagi avait tout entendu.

D'ailleurs cette dernière avait détourné la tête pour regarder à nouveau dans la rue. Elle avait un sourire en coin.

Kensei jura intérieurement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de contacter les renforts pour qu'ils viennent t'aider à évacuer les étudiants. On se charge du hollow.

Kensei rejoignit Asagi en se plaquant au mur lui aussi. Il était à présent complètement remis de la tentative d'hypnose.

\- Vous avez une idée pour nous en débarrasser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mis à part lui porter des coups sans le regarder dans les yeux ? Non aucune... Sans compter qu'il aurait déjà dû nous trouver.

Kensei la vit se mordre la lèvre.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est parti après les étudiants ?

\- Les étudiants ou les renforts qui vont arriver...

\- Merde... souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, Kensei lança :

\- Hisagi fera parti des renforts. Sachant qu'ils seront tous en possession de leur reiatsu, mieux vaut se diriger vers Mashiro et les étudiants, ce sont eux les plus vulnérables.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle était apparemment arrivée à la même conclusion.

Il allait appeler Mashiro pour l'avertir mais son talkie-walkie reçu un appel avant.

\- Muguruma-Taicho ? Ici Isamu Nobu.

\- Oui je vous reçois.

\- Les renforts viennent d'arriver.

\- Parfait. Envoyez les rejoindre Mashiro. Elle se dirigent vers vous en compagnie des étudiants en ce moment. Mais dîtes leur de se méfier, nous avons un hollow difficile.

\- Euh attendez je vous passe votre lieutenant.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Ici Hisagi.

\- Ok Hisagi, notre hollow bloque les reiatsu avec ses yeux. Mashiro est avec un groupe d'étudiants qui en a été la cible. Ils sont donc très vulnérables. Elle les ramène vers toi en ce moment mais j'aimerais que tu les rejoignes. J'ai une de leur prof avec moi. On a vu le hollow en question i minutes à peine.

\- Bien reçu. Le prof à côté de moi me dit qu'il reste à évacuer les 18 étudiants de 6e année et leur prof. Et 5 groupes de 2e année manquent toujours à l'appel.

\- Ok fais des équipes pour les trouver. On s'occupe du secteur nord. Hisagi, s'ils tombent sur le hollow préviens-moi.

\- Bien reçu.

La réponse d'Hisagi mit fin à la conversation.

Kensei se tourna vers Asagi.

\- Hisagi va rejoindre Mashiro. Ça nous laisse le temps de trouver les 5 groupes qui manquent. Une idée de leur position ?

Il la vit réfléchir un moment puis son visage sembla s'illuminer.

\- Je ne sais pas si mes étudiants sont au courant du problème ce qui veut dire qu'ils doivent encore chercher les demi-hollows, dit-elle. Et grâce à la 12e division, je sais où ils sont !

Elle sortit sa tablette.

\- Ils ont placé des traceurs sur eux au cas où. J'suis trop con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, finit-elle en murmurant.

Kensei ne releva pas mais sourit intérieurement. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Asagi. Quatre points étaient dans leur secteur, au nord, et le dernier à l'ouest. _Et son shampoing sent super bon_. _Putain c'est pas le moment sérieux..._

\- Je vois qu'ils sont regroupés, ça nous facilitera la tâche. Allons-y, dit-il.

Grâce au shunpo ils se rendirent rapidement à l'endroit indiqué par la tablette.

\- Si j'en crois les traceurs ils devraient être dans ce bâtiment.

\- Donc vos étudiants ne devraient pas être bien loin.

Ils firent le tour du hangar en prenant soin de rester sur leurs gardes au cas où le hollow apparaîtrait. Au bout d'un moment Kensei arrêta Asagi.

\- Vous sentez ?

Elle fit un scan de la zone et ressentit quelques vibrations de reiatsu.

 _Visiblement ils ont encore besoin d'entraînement concernant la dissimulation de reiatsu,_ se dit-elle.

Mais pour le coup ça l'arrangeait bien. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison du soulagement qu'elle avait de les savoir en vie.

D'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le groupe d'étudiants. Kensei et Asagi les trouvèrent sur le toit en train de discuter, sûrement pour élaborer une stratégie. Ils se levèrent lorsqu'ils virent arriver leur prof et le capitaine.

\- Komorebi-sensei ? s'étonna l'un d'eux.

Sans plus attendre, Asagi se jeta dans les bras de son étudiant.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Kensei aurait rigolé devant la scène.

Asagi était en train d'étouffer l'étudiant dans son décolleté. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas bougé. De là où il était Kensei pouvait voir les oreilles de l'étudiant rougirent. _Veinard..._

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ici ? demanda-il.

Toute l'attention se tourna vers lui et Asagi libéra enfin l'étudiant de son étreinte.

\- Muguruma-Taicho, Komorebi-sensei, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Kensei répondit avant Asagi. Il expliqua l'intrusion du hollow mais passa sous silence le meurtre de leurs camarades. Il vit Asagi baisser les yeux. Elle ne rajouta rien. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de leur laisser digérer l'info.

\- Dites, vous n'êtes que 3 groupes ici ? interrompit Asagi.

\- Oui le groupe de Katsuo a voulu s'occuper du dernier hollow isolé . Il est dans le secteur ouest je crois.

\- Donc il reste encore 2 groupes à trouver, dit Kensei.

Asagi hocha la tête et Kensei la vit scanner la zone à leur recherche.

\- Bon on va vous faire évacuer ici, reprit Kensei. Komorebi-sensei vous voulez bien ouvrir un portail pour le Senkaimon ? Je vais avertir mon lieutenant qu'on les a retrouvés.

Asagi hocha à nouveau la tête et dégaina son zanpakuto. Deux séries de portes traditionnelles japonaises apparurent. Un jigokuchô en sortit pour chacun d'entre eux.

Pendant ce temps Kensei en profita pour appeler Hisagi, un peu à l'écart. Il lui dit pour les 3 groupes qu'il venait de retrouver et Hisagi lui fit un rapport de son côté.

\- J'ai récupéré Mashiro et les 6e année. On les a ramenés avec nous jusqu'au point d'extraction. On est en train de chercher une solution pour les faire passer par le portail. Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour les deux groupes restants. On les a retrouvés mais trop tard.

Kensei accusa le coup en silence. Son regard se posa sur Asagi qui faisait passer les étudiants à travers la porte.

\- Muguruma-Taicho ? appela Hisagi.

\- Oui Hisagi, je suis toujours là. Restez prudents pendant l'évacuation. Le hollow devrait être dans notre secteur mais on ne sait jamais. On s'occupera de lui une fois que tous les étudiants et leurs profs seront en sécurité.

Sa voix s'était assombrie. Un profond sentiment de colère l'envahit. Il réprima un tremblement de frustration.

\- Haï. Je vous rappelle quand ce sera fait, reprit Hisagi.

\- Bien.

Quand Kensei mit fin à l'appel, il regarda Asagi. _Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant pour ses étudiants..._ Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. _Comme s'il y avait un bon moment pour ce genre de nouvelles._

Asagi avait du percevoir son malaise parce qu'elle le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et de l'inquiétude plein les yeux.

Il s'avança vers elle pour lui parler et la rassurer.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le hollow lui fonça dessus.

 _Note de l'auteur : Comment ça, vous en vouliez plus ? Ben il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre alors ;)_

 _Allé, tchao bye bye comme on dit !_

 _PS : Promis, il n'y aura plus de cliffhanger comme celui-ci, quoique moi j'aime bien l'effet !_

 _Edit : En relisant mon chapitre j'ai vu que les modifs que j'avais faites avant la publication n'avaient pas été sauvegardées ! Voilà le chapitre corrigé où certains passages auront plus de sens du coup !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note de l'auteur : C'est parti pour une petite scène de combat ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que mon hollow vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 7.**

D'instinct Kensei dégaina son zanpakuto et se retourna. Il parvint à bloquer ce qui apparût être une large lame. En levant les yeux, il comprit qu'il n'aurait plus à chercher ce satané hollow aux yeux rouges.

Se rappelant l'avertissement d'Asagi, il détourna immédiatement les yeux et regarda derrière lui. Elle venait de faire partir le dernier étudiant.

\- Ah je vois que vous avez fait partir mon repas, dit le hollow d'une voix grave en suivant son regard. Dans ce cas, c'est vous que je mangerai !

Le hollow fonça alors sur Asagi. Kensei parvint à le bloquer à mi-distance.

\- Komorebi-sensei ! Partez avec vos étudiants !

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

À l'arrivée du hollow elle s'était dépêchée de faire partir les derniers étudiants. Tous étaient enfin partis et elle regardait à présent Kensei qui faisait face au hollow.

\- Maintenant ! cria-t-il.

Kensei avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir le monstre. Le fait que sa lame fasse partie de son bras à la manière d'une mante-religieuse lui donnait beaucoup plus de force.

Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, Kensei hurla :

\- Asagi, va-t-en !

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ici, le sceau limitait ses pouvoirs. Il ne pourrait pas être à son maximum et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se prenne un coup parce qu'il aurait été trop lent.

\- C'est un ordre bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il.

* * *

Elle était figée. Devant elle, Kensei retenait le hollow et lui hurlait de partir. Elle savait ce qu'impliquait son grade de capitaine, elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir. Mais intérieurement elle pensait au sceau qui l'empêcherait d'utiliser son reiatsu normalement, sans parler du risque d'hypnose...

 _\- Asagi, il faut que tu prennes une décision maintenant ! i_ ntervint Shirotaka.

 _\- Shirotaka je..._

 _\- Il ne pourra pas le retenir éternellement._

 _Dans ce cas..._ se résigna-t-elle.

Elle rappela son zanpakuto et le portail se ferma.

Kensei repoussa le hollow et lança un regard furieux à Asagi. Puis il recentra son attention sur l'énorme mante-religieuse qui revenait à la charge.

Asagi ne perdit pas plus de temps et relâcha son shikai. A l'autre bout du toit elle pouvait voir Kensei échanger des coups avec le hollow. Cependant, le capitaine était obligé de garder la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard. Ses coups étaient donc moins puissants que ce qu'ils auraient pu être. De plus, le monstre faisait bien deux fois sa taille et il se servait de ses grandes pattes comme armes.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une stratégie.

 _\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà affronté un hollow de ce genre..._ dit-elle à Shirotaka.

 _\- Va falloir improviser alors._

 _\- Ouais enfin pas n'importe comment..._

Elle se mit à réfléchir. _Réfléchis, réfléchis... En soit il n'est pas plus fort qu'un hollow lambda... Ce qui le rend dangereux c'est son pouvoir d'hypnose. Il se base sur ses yeux. Ses yeux..._

 _\- C'est ça ! s_ e rendit-elle compte.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Il faut qu'on l'aveugle._

 _\- OK et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?_ demanda Shirotaka.

 _\- Il faut que je m'approche de lui._

 _\- Tu oublies un détail qui a son importance... Ses putains de lames !_

Au moment au Shirotaka lui dit ça le hollow venait de couper Kensei avec une de ses pattes.

 _\- Rha on a plus le temps !_ ragea-t-elle.

 _\- Asagi ! Non !_ lui hurla Shirotaka _._

Elle coupa court à la conversation avec son zanpakuto et s'élança vers le combat. La paume de la main gauche orientée vers le hollow. Elle attendit que Kensei s'éloigne suffisamment et :

\- Hadô no 33 : Sôkatsui !

Surpris et déséquilibré, le hollow qui était trop près du bord trébucha et passa à travers le toit du hangar d'à coté.

\- Muguruma-Taicho! appela Asagi en se précipitant vers lui. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution !

\- Vous êtes consciente que vous auriez pu me toucher ?!

Face à la remarque, Asagi s'arrêta nette et resta bouche bée. Mais elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant :

\- Je suis désolée mais... On a pas le temps !

Elle enchaîna :

\- Il faut qu'on le prive de ses yeux si on veut l'atteindre.

Kensei la dévisagea un moment.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partie ?

Elle réfléchit à sa réponse prudemment. Elle venait de désobéir à un capitaines après tout.

\- Je... C'est à mes étudiants qu'il s'en est pris. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça...

En relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il n'était plus vraiment en colère mais quand même encore contrarié. Il soupira.

\- Ok mais avant qu'on y aille, prévenez moi si vous devez lancer un sort à nouveau. Je sais que j'ai de bons réflexes mais à choisir j'aimerais quand même être prévenu, finit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle se retint de sourire et répondit simplement :

\- Compris.

\- Allons-y alors, lui dit-il.

\- Haï.

* * *

Ils sautèrent dans le hangar à travers le toit éventré. Avec le soir approchant il y faisait sombre ce qui n'allait pas arranger la situation. Ils s'avancèrent petit à petit dans la pénombre scrutant tous les coins au fur et à mesure.

S'attendant au pire, Asagi remonta sa garde et chercha le hollow du regard.

\- Asagi, l'appela doucement Kensei.

Il lui désigna un morceau de plafond qui tenait encore. Elle vit les 4 demi-hollows indiqués par sa tablette. Ils étaient retenus dans une sorte de filet.

\- Ce sont... souffla-t-elle.

\- Ah je vois que vous avez remarqué mon piège, résonna une voix. Je m'en suis servi pour attirer vos chers petits shinigamis.

\- Saloperie ! s'emporta Asagi. Montre-toi !

\- Patience, patience... chantonna le hollow. Pour moi un bon repas doit se savourer. Jouer avec vos âmes avant que je ne les mange les rendra encore plus délicieuses, dit-il en roulant les « r ».

Elle serra les poings.

 _\- Je jure que si je lui mets la main dessus..._

 _\- Il joue avec tes nerfs Asagi. Reste concentrée,_ lui dit Shirotaka _._

Cote à cote avec Kensei, elle pouvait sentir que la situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander de raser tout le quartier avec son shikai, mais mieux valait limiter les dégâts matériels tant qu'ils étaient dans le monde réel.

Un craquement la fit sursauter. Le filet qui retenait les demi-hollows venait de se rompre. Les utilisant comme diversion, le hollow aux yeux rouges fonça sur eux.

Plus rapide qu'elle, Kensei bloqua son attaque. Elle en profita alors pour se débarrasser rapidement des demi-hollows, qui pas très dégourdis venaient tout juste de se relever de leur chute.

\- Bien je vois qu'on a quelques bons réflexes en réserve, remarqua le hollow qui s'appuyait sur le zanpakuto de Kensei avec ses deux pattes. Mais, en est-il de même pour elle ? dit-il en se tournant vers Asagi.

\- Asagi ! l'avertit Kensei.

Il tenta de retenir le hollow mais le monstre parvint tout de même à le surpasser en l'envoyant contre le mur. Cependant ces quelques instants avaient suffi à Asagi pour préparer une barrière de kidô.

\- Fu fu fu... rigola le hollow. Vos âmes vont être un délice à croquer. D'autant plus qu'elles semblent être remplies d'un puissant reiatsu. Je me demande si je vais avoir un nouveau pouvoir grâce à elles, dit-il tout en s'acharnant sur la barrière.

Asagi fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de maintenir son bakudô.

\- Ha ha ha ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu ce pouvoir d'hypnose ? En mangeant vos âmes bien sûr ! Les âmes de shinigami sont tellement plus savoureuses comparées aux âmes de mes semblables. Non seulement elles me maintiennent en vie mais elles me donnent aussi de nouveaux pouvoirs.

 _Ce serait un adjuchas ? Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les âmes de shinigami leurs donnaient de nouvelles capacités._

\- Oh je sens d'ici l'odeur de ton reiatsu, dit-il avec un reniflement. Tellement plus appétissant par rapport aux petits shinigamis de tout à l'heure. Tu vas être un régal, dit-il en se passant la langue sur les dents. Ne m'en veux pas mais je vais d'abord jouer avec toi. Il n'y a rien de plus savoureux qu'une âme de shinigami envahie de peur...

Asagi était écœurée. Son dégoût, combiné à son épuisement général la firent trembler. Elle concentra encore plus reiatsu sur sa barrière. Le hollow se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à passer, changea alors de tactique. Et devant les yeux ébahis d'Asagi, il recula et disparut. Ses yeux rouges s'éteignirent en dernier.

\- Où est-il ? hurla Kensei en se redressant.

\- Je ne sais pas... dit-t-elle épuisée.

Sa barrière se dissipa. La discussion avec le hollow l'ayant bien perturbée, elle avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Elle pensait à ses étudiants qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

 _\- Si j'avais pu être là..._ commença-t-elle.

 _\- Asagi !_ la prévins Shirotaka.

D'instinct elle se retourna et leva son zanpakuto.

Le hollow l'attaqua par la droite mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bloquer entièrement son coup. Il réussit à la couper au bras et à la repousser plus loin dans la pénombre du hangar.

Profitant de savoir où il était, Kensei attaqua immédiatement.

Asagi inspecta sa blessure. Rien de fatal mais cela saignait. De là où elle était, elle voyait le hollow et Kensei échanger à nouveau des coups.

 _\- Si ton capitaine libère son zanpakuto il va avoir du mal à bloquer d'aussi grandes lames avec son shikai..._ releva Shirotaka.

 _\- C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Enfin j'imagine..._

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Asagi essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution. De savoir pourquoi il s'en était pris à ses étudiants la répugnait mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à abandonner et laisser le combat au capitaine. Elle leurs devait bien ça. Lui vint alors une idée. _À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée._

 _\- Shirotaka je crois que j'ai un plan mais ça ne va pas te plaire._

 _\- T'es sûre de ce que tu vas faire au moins ?_ demanda-t-il.

 _\- Non mais j'ai rien d'autre en stock._

Elle put l'entendre soupirer.

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi,_ lui dit-il néanmoins _._

 _\- Alors allons-y._

 _Bon il faut d'abord que j'attire son attention._

\- Hadô no 31 : Shakkahô !

Grâce à sa grande allonge, le hollow put aisément se protéger de la boule de feu tout en maintenant Kensei à distance.

 _Ensuite éloigner Muguruma-Taicho pour qu'il n'interfère pas._

\- Hadô no 32 : Ôkasen !

Pour éviter l'arc d'énergie jaune, Kensei et le hollow durent tous les deux esquiver.

 _Et maintenant._

Asagi ferma les yeux et attendit.

* * *

Kensei était vraiment énerver. Pour la 2e fois, elle lui avait lancé un sort de kidô sans le prévenir.

Devant son sort d'Ôkasen, il s'était esquivée en pensant qu'elle lancerait ensuite quelque chose de plus fort. Il attendait maintenant sa deuxième attaque mais le sort de kidô ne vint jamais.

Il sut pourquoi quand il tourna la tête vers Asagi. Il se figea. Elle était empalée sur une des lames du hollow.

* * *

À l'approche du coup, Asagi s'était forcée à détendre tous ses muscles. À présent elle ressentait une forte sensation de froid à l'endroit où le hollow avait plongé sa lame. Par réflexe elle avait posé ses mains à cet endroit. Elle était à présent suspendue dans les airs. Le hollow la maintenait à hauteur de son masque blanc et de ses yeux rouges.

Shirotaka avait repris sa forme de katana et gisait en dessous.

Asagi respirait péniblement, la lame empêchant ses poumons de se remplir normalement.

Elle toussa un peu de sang.

L'esprit de plus en plus embrumé mais encore lucide, elle ne gaspilla pas le peu d'air qu'elle venait d'inspirer. Levant ses mains à la hauteur du masque du hollow qui riait encore de son exploit, elle souffla :

\- Hadô no 33 : Sôkatsui !

L'effet fut immédiat.

Le hollow hurla et se débarrassa d'Asagi qui fut projetée sur le coté. Kensei réussit à l'attraper au vol. Pendant ce temps, le hollow se démenait en mettant vainement ses pattes sur ses yeux brûlés. Mais il ne lutta pas bien longtemps.

En effet Kensei pouvait enfin viser son masque sans risquer de se faire hypnotiser ou de voir son attaque bloquée. Il posa doucement Asagi au sol.

\- Futtobase Tachikage, appela-t-il solennellement.

Il mit alors toute la puissance qu'il était autorisé à libérer dans son zanpakuto et d'un geste assuré il lança son attaque sur le hollow.

Le faisceau d'énergie était si concentré que l'attaque consista uniquement en un fin rayon lumineux de couleur bleue. Cela suffit à transpercer les pattes du hollow et atteindre son visage. Le masque, déjà fissuré par l'attaque d'Asagi, vola alors en éclats et le hollow se désintégra.

Kensei se tourna ensuite vers Asagi. Allongée au sol elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Il enleva son haori et le plaça sur sa blessure pour comprimer la plaie et limiter l'hémorragie. Le manteau blanc du capitaine prit alors une couleur rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imbibait de sang.

 _Note de l'auteur : Eeeeet c'est encore un cliffhanger ! Je sais que vous adorez ça ;)_

 _Sinon, jusqu'à présent ma OC n'était pas du genre damoiselle en détresse, il fallait bien que ça change ! Désolée pour le coté cliché du coup..._

 _Bon après je sais ce que vous allez me dire, comment ça se fait qu'un capitaine ne puisse pas se débarrasser d'un hollow tout pourri plus tôt ? Et bien je vais vous répondre. Tout simplement parce que ça ne ferait pas l'histoire sinon !_

 _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (où vous m'insulterez pour cette fin de chapitre j'imagine !), mais aussi à ajouter la fic à vos favoris ou à la suivre, ça me permettra de savoir si ce que je fais vous plaît !_

 _On se voit au prochain chapitre !_

 _Bye bye !_

 _Note à moi-même : Faut que j'arrête d'être aussi bavarde !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente un peu plus longue par rapport à d'habitude... Mais je dois avouer que les chapitres que j'avais d'avance sont maintenant épuisés donc le rythme de publication en est ralenti._

 _Sans compter que je suis tombée sur quelques pépites sur le site dernièrement ! Lire ou écrire telle est la question..._

 _Enfin..._

 _Voici la suite !_

 **Chapitre 8.**

\- Asagi ? Baka, baka, baka... marmonna Kensei en s'agitant autour d'elle.

Une fois le point de compression bien en place, il sortit son talkie et appela son lieutenant :

\- Ici Hisagi, lui répondit-on.

\- Hisagi ! Envoie moi une équipe médicale sur le champs !

\- H-Haï ! Taïcho où êtes-vous ?

\- Secteur nord, un hangar avec le toit effondré. Fais vite !

\- Haï, tout de suite !

Une fois la communication coupée, il posa le talkie et se concentra sur Asagi.

\- Ça fait mal, souffla-t-elle en tendant la main vers sa blessure.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Kensei un peu sèchement.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et chercha son regard.

\- Désolée.

Il fit un gros effort pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et lui dire à quel point elle avait été stupide, inconsciente et complètement barge d'avoir fait un truc pareil !

\- Baka, ne parle pas. Tu vas empirer ta blessure, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Désolée.

Il soupira. D'exaspération ? Il ne savait plus trop.

\- L'équipe médicale ne va pas tarder alors tiens bon.

Il la vit serrer les dents. Elle avait pâli à vue d'œil. La perte de sang était moins importante mais son haori était complètement imbibé à présent. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il vit ses mains se crisper et ses sourcils se froncer.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer alors il se contenta de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place. Puis il répéta le geste, encore et encore. Il finit par faire glisser la paume de sa main sur son front et sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas sentir sa peau à cause de ses mitaines mais son geste trahissait bien de la tendresse.

\- Asagi, souffla-t-il. Ne meure pas...

 _Tes étudiants vont avoir besoin de toi... Sans compter qu'on a bien un rendez-vous de prévu tout les deux..._

\- Asagi ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction à son appel. Il prit son pouls. Il était faible mais bien présent.

 _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!_ s'énerva-t-il.

Il appuya un peu plus sur la plaie pour limiter la perte de sang. Il se doutait qu'elle avait pu s'évanouir à cause de la douleur et il s'en voulait de lui en causer encore plus.

Il en grogna de frustration.

 _Putain si j'avais su ce que tu préparais, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée faire..._

\- Mugurama-Taicho ! appela une voix.

 _Ah c'est pas trop tôt !_

\- Par ici ! Magnez-vous ! aboya-t-il.

Quatre shinigamis suivis d'Hisagi se réceptionnèrent en face de lui. Ils s'occupèrent immédiatement d'Asagi.

\- Taicho, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le lieutenant.

Kensei s'était relevé. Il hocha simplement la tête sans quitter Asagi des yeux.

\- Une fois stabilisée, on pourra la ramener à la Soul Society, dit Hisagi doucement.

\- Haï, répondit Kensei.

Il ne quittait pas l'équipe médicale des yeux. Il était conscient de leur mettre la pression mais il s'en foutait. Il avait réussi à la maintenir en vie jusqu'à présent alors il ne doutait pas qu'ils arriveraient à la soigner. Il s'inquiétait plus pour la suite. Ne pouvant pas plus aider Asagi, il demanda à son lieutenant où en était la situation.

\- Mashiro a sécurisé un passage jusqu'au Senkaimon pour les élèves privés de reiatsu et leur prof. C'est comme si on escortait des humains jusqu'à la Soul Society. La 12e division est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de débloquer leur reiatsu. En espérant que ce ne soit pas permanent...

\- Bien, répondit simplement Kensei.

\- La 4e division est en train de rapatrier les corps, ajouta plus bas Hisagi.

Cette fois Kensei ne dit rien mais secoua la tête.

\- Muguruma-Taicho ? appela un des shinigamis de la 4e. Nous venons de la stabiliser, avec votre permission nous allons la ramener à la Soul Society directement dans nos locaux.

 _Rapide et efficace, j'en attendais pas moins._

\- Haï, je m'occupe de vous ouvrir un portail.

L'équipe médicale transféra le corps d'Asagi sur une civière et la souleva avec beaucoup de précaution. L'un d'entre eux maintenait une perfusion au dessus de la civière.

En la voyant passer devant lui au moment où l'équipe entrait dans le portail, son cœur se serra. C'était le genre d'émotions qu'il était capable de contenir en temps normal, surtout au milieu d'un combat. Mais maintenant que la pression était redescendue et que toute menace avait été écartée il accusait le coup.

 _Fait chier..._

Il ramassa son haori qui dégoulina de sang à travers ses mains. Ses mitaines n'avaient pas été épargnées non plus. Il les quitta.

À ses cotés, Hisagi attendait patiemment. Cette intervention dans le monde réel et surtout ses circonstances ne lui rappelaient pas de bons souvenirs... De plus, voir son supérieur et modèle aussi « perdu ? » ne remonta pas son moral. Cependant il se devait de garder son professionnalisme en toutes circonstances. Ses états d'âme attendraient.

\- Taicho ? Nous devrions retourner au point d'extraction, voir si tout est en ordre avant de rentrer à la Soul Society.

Son intervention eut le mérite de faire sortir Kensei de son immobilisme.

\- Haï. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps de toutes façons. Allons-y.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit en quelques pas de shunpo. Isamu Nobu était toujours sur place. Il maintenait le portail ouvert. Même avec l'obscurité grandissante, Kensei vit qu'il avait pâli. Il était à présent livide et quand Kensei s'aperçut des sacs mortuaires sur le coté, il comprit pourquoi. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

Lorsqu'Isamu se rendit compte du retour du capitaine, il l'appela. Kensei se dirigea vers lui.

\- Muguruma-Taicho ! Vous êtes revenu.

Ne voyant pas sa collègue, il s'alarma tout de suite.

\- Je ne vois pas Asagi, est-ce qu'elle est...

\- Non, le rassura-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle.

Il marqua un temps de pause pour choisir ses mots avec précaution.

\- Elle a été grièvement blessée. L'équipe médicale l'a ramenée avec elle à la 4e.

Isamu se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Quel cauchemar, souffla-t-il en posant les yeux sur le dernier corps. Comment vais-je annoncer ça aux familles ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

A cela, Kensei ne pouvait être que compatissant... En tant que capitaine il mettait un point d'honneur à annoncer lui-même à la famille le décès d'un membre de sa division. La chose n'était jamais agréable, il ne voulait pas en laisser la charge à quelqu'un d'autre.

D'un geste compatissant, il posa la main sur l'épaule du prof et lui demanda de partir avec le dernier corps. Il alla ensuite voir les membres de sa division pour faire un débriefe. Tous les shinigamis sur place avaient la mine sombre.

Kensei leur demanda de ne pas trop traîner dans leur recherche d'indices sur l'apparition du hollow. Mais n'ayant pas trouvé grand chose de probant, ils se firent relayer par une équipe de la 12e division. Kensei appela une nouvelle équipe de sa division pour encadrer tout ce petit monde et c'est seulement tard dans la soirée qu'il rentra à la Soul Society.

* * *

Une fois le Senkaimon franchit, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la 4e division. Là-bas, il demanda des nouvelles d'Asagi et des étudiants au lieutenant Kotetsu. Elle lui répondit que leur état était encore instable mais sans trop élaborer.

Une réponse qui ne suffit pas à Kensei. La gravité de la situation ajoutée à la fatigue eurent raison du peu de patience dont il était capable en temps normal. Il s'emporta :

\- Je vous demande comment ils vont ! S'ils sont encore en vie et s'ils vont le rester. Alors épargnez moi votre indulgence et soyez directe !

\- Muguruma-Taicho ! Vous êtes dans un centre de soin alors veuillez rester calme s'il vous plaît. Vous énerver ne sert à rien. Leur état est critique et je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai qu'à aller voir moi-même !

Il commença à forcer le passage et le lieutenant de la 4e division l'empêcha tant bien que mal de rentrer dans l'aile dédiée aux traitements d'urgence.

\- Lieutenant Kotetsu, je vous jure que si vous ne me laissez pas passer immédiatement je vais...

\- Tu vas faire quoi Kensei ? le coupa une voix masculine.

En se retournant, Kensei vit Shinji qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Kotetsu-Fukutaicho, vous pouvez retourner à vos patients je vais m'occuper de cet idiot.

Sous les yeux du lieutenant, Shinji se retrouva contre le mur, Kensei le soulevant par le col. Elle allait intervenir mais Shinji l'en dissuada alors elle s'éclipsa.

\- OÏ Shinji, Ce n'est pas à toi de...

\- Ça suffit Kensei. Tu empêches la 4e division de soigner ces étudiants et leur prof. À moins que la vie de Komorebi-san t'importe moins que ce que je pensais...

À la mention d'Asagi, Kensei perdit les pédales.

\- Putain je t'interdis de...

\- Alors laisse la 4e division faire son boulot !

La remarque et le ton sur lequel elle avait été dite sortirent Kensei de son état. Shinji retrouva le sol et réajusta le haut de son uniforme. Pendant ce temps le capitaine de la 9e était allé s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils à proximité. Il fulminait mais la pression était descendue d'un cran.

Shinji s'avachit dans le fauteuil d'à coté et croisa les jambes. Il attendit que Kensei commence à vider son sac. Il avait appris au fil du temps que son ami n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse de grandes analyses et qu'il valait mieux attendre que ce dernier lance lui-même la conversation. Kensei ne parlant jamais pour rien dire, cela avait le mérite d'améliorer les situations comme celle-ci plus rapidement. Shinji savait reconnaître la culpabilité de son ami et comment la gérer.

\- Putain, j'aurais du l'en empêcher...

Shinji haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il voulait plus d'explications.

\- Elle s'est faite empaler d'elle-même par ce hollow.

Le capitaine de la 5e division ne put cacher son étonnement.

\- Tu parles d'une idée à la con... souffla-t-il en regardant ses mains.

Il se rappelait trop bien ses efforts pour limiter l'hémorragie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas nettoyer ses mains et du sang était encore présent. Le sang d'Asagi... Il se mit à les frotter pour faire partir les marques rouges.

À ses cotés, Shinji n'avait toujours rien dit. Il regardait son ami faire en sachant trop bien ce que ces tâches rouges signifiaient. Mais au bout d'un moment il l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je doute que notre présence ici soit d'une grande utilité pour le moment, alors on devrait regagner ta division. Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'avertisse dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, dit Shinji en se levant.

Il vit Kensei se renfrogner et s'attendit à un nouvel accès de colère mais rien ne vint. Kensei se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Compris, souffla-t-il résigné.

Avant de sortir ils firent un arrêt aux sanitaires où Kensei put se laver les mains.

Une fois dehors, les deux capitaines marchèrent cote à cote jusqu'à la 9e. L'air frais fit un bien fou à Kensei.

Voyant mal de quoi d'autres ils auraient pu parler, Shinji lança la conversation.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un arrancar qui avait attaqué les étudiants.

\- Un arrancar ? Non, seulement un adjuchas. Mais ce salop nous en bien fait bavé.

\- Dans ce cas comment a-t-il fait pour...

Kensei n'eut pas besoin qu'il finisse sa phrase pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Il avait des lames en guise de bras. Sans compter son putain de pouvoir d'hypnose, s'emporta Kensei.

\- De l'hypnose ? Mais personne a jamais croisé de hollow capable de ça...

\- Ce bâtard se nourrissait d'âmes de shinigamis. C'est comme ça qu'il a acquis ses pouvoirs. Putain je me demande bien comment on a pu passer à coté d'un truc pareil !

Shinji resta silencieux un moment puis lança :

\- Demain j'irai demander à la 6e et leurs services d'enquête s'ils ont enregistré des disparitions récentes. Notamment un shinigami avec un zanpakuto de type illusion, ce qui pourrait expliquer ce pouvoir d'hypnose.

Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence jusqu'au moment où Kensei s'arrêta.

\- Oï Shinji, appela-t-il. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses son nom ?

Shinji fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Son nom ? À qui ?

\- Asagi. D'où tu la connais ?

Shinji se dépêcha de trouver une bonne excuse, mais rien ne vint.

\- Et bien... commença-t-il.

Quand il vit Kensei croiser les bras et son regard noir, il sut qu'il était foutu.

\- Mashiro est venue nous voir en disant que tu t'étais trouvée une copine, alors j'ai fouiné un peu, avoua-t-il sans trop de gêne.

\- Tss ! Cette fille est trop curieuse pour son propre bien, marmonna-t-il. Un de ces quatre je vais vraiment finir par la tuer...

\- Humpf. Tu sais très bien qu'on peut rien lui cacher, lui rappela Shinji.

\- Ouais ben pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé gardé ça pour moi.

Shinji le dévisagea.

\- Wahou, c'est si sérieux ? souffla-t-il.

Kensei se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il aurait juste voulu garder ça privé quelques temps.

Ils se remirent en route.

Shinji hésita à relancer la conversation plusieurs fois. Il avait fait des recherches sur cette Komorebi et certaines choses l'intriguaient, notamment son transfert. Mais en parler à Kensei n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée étant donné les circonstances. Alors il ne dit rien et raccompagna son ami jusqu'à sa division.

* * *

La nuit allait être courte pour Kensei. Ceci dit ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour le moment... La gestion des rapports et la réalisation du sien l'empêcheraient peut-être de trop penser à l'état d'Asagi dans les quartiers de la 4e division. Sans compter qu'il avait la paperasse de cet après-midi à rattraper... Il allait aussi devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour le Soutaicho sur le fait qu'il était parti avant d'en avoir eu l'ordre formel, et sur le fait qu'il avait ruiné son haori alors que le Soutaicho y accorde une importance obsessionnelle.

\- Journée de merde, commenta-t-il.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Hisagi entra.

\- Taicho ?

Il paraissait surpris de le voir dans son propre bureau...

\- Hisagi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici encore à cette heure ?

Kensei fit sonner ça comme un reproche. Son lieutenant travaillait trop. Aux yeux de Kensei, il fallait vraiment qu'il ralentisse.

\- Et bien... Comme je pensais que vous étiez à la 4e division, je voulais vous éviter d'avoir trop de choses à faire quand vous rentreriez.

Il avait dit ça en baissant la tête à la manière d'un gamin attendant de se faire engueuler.

Kensei soupira.

\- Rentre chez toi Hisagi. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais...

\- Hisagi, même si je le voulais je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à dormir cette nuit ce qui me laisse largement le temps de m'occuper de cette paperasse.

Il vit qu'Hisagi allait protester à nouveau alors il rajouta :

\- J'insiste, prends ta soirée. Mais ne veille pas trop tard, je compte sur toi pour demain.

Kensei savait qu'il ne serait pas au top de sa forme le lendemain et il comptait bien sur son lieutenant pour assurer la journée de demain...

Un coup d'oeil sur Hisagi permit à Kensei de savoir que le message était bien passé, aussi subtil soit-il. Après tout, hors de question d'admettre qu'il pourrait être un jour dépassé par ses fonctions.

\- Bien Taicho. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

\- Haï, à demain.

Et Hisagi sortit du bureau en fermant doucement la porte.

Avant de s'attaquer à la paperasse, Kensei prit le temps de regarder à travers la fenêtre de son bureau en direction de la 4e division.

Il savait qu'Asagi s'en sortirait. Ce qu'il redoutait c'était la réaction qu'elle aurait en apprenant la mort de 6 autres étudiants...

\- Fais chier, souffla-t-il.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'il se mit au travail.

 _Note de l'auteur : Et un chapitre de plus !_

 _Pas beaucoup d'action aujourd'hui je vous l'accorde... J'espère que l'apparition de Shinji vous aura plu au moins !_

 _Je dois dire que ma fic fait son petit bonhomme de chemin finalement... Moi qui voulait en faire seulement une dizaine de chapitres, je vais être obligée de rallonger :)_

 _N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez mettre en favoris/commenter/suivre, ça me fera super plaisir ! D'ailleurs un gros pouce levé à ceux/celles qui l'ont déjà fait !_

 _À très bientôt (on va essayer!)_

 _Au fait, j'espère ne pas trop être vulgaire... Disons que les putains et fait chier sont devenus de la ponctuation pour moi !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Note de l'auteur :_

 _Salut tout le monde ! Vous l'attendiez ? Voici enfin la suite !_

 _Mon dieu je ne sais pas comment font certains pour arriver à publier un chapitre tous les 3-4 jours !_

 **Chapitre 9.**

Toc, toc, toc.

Kensei sursauta. Épuisé par la journée, son corps avait finalement eu le dessus sur ses angoisses. Et Kensei s'était assoupi. En regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte à laquelle on avait frappée, il vit qu'il était tout juste 4h du matin. _J'aurais dormi 1h ?_ Il se frotta les les yeux et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Muguruma-Taicho, le salua le shinigami. On m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici... dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Kensei. Je viens vous dire que Asagi Komorebi est hors de danger. Le plus gros de ses blessures a été soigné, elle a maintenant besoin de repos. Unohana-Taicho vous autorisera une visite seulement en fin de matinée pour quelques minutes.

Kensei, dont le cerveau tournait au ralenti, retient seulement ceci « Asagi Komorebi », « hors de danger », « visite » et « fin de matinée ». Il fit abstraction du reste. Il remercia ensuite le shinigami et ferma la porte. Un coup d'œil à son bureau le dissuada de se remettre à la paperasse alors il alla simplement s'affaler sur le divan et l'esprit enfin rassuré, il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

\- Dis Shuuhei, tu crois qu'il est mort ?

\- Kuna Fukutaicho ! Ne faites pas ça vous allez le réveiller.

\- Justement ça fait 10 minutes que je fais ça et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt si vous le réveillez... marmonna Hisagi.

Kensei se retint de grogner. Même en ayant l'habitude il détestait se faire réveiller par Mashiro. C'est pourquoi il essayait toujours d'être debout avant elle. Enfin d'habitude...

À ses cotés, Mashiro essayait désespérément d'obtenir une réaction en poussant son épaule de son doigt. Jusqu'au moment où Kensei lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Mashiro si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à récurer tous les chiottes de la division cette semaine je te conseille d'arrêter ça. Tout de suite, finit-il avec un ton menaçant.

\- Hihi, tu vois Shuuhei, il n'est pas mort, dit-elle en se levant.

Kensei grogna.

\- Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Presque 9h20, répondit Hisagi en regardant l'horloge.

Kensei se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement. Assis sur le divan il contempla la pendule un moment. Puis il se leva, fit quelques étirements et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau où il examina la nouvelle paperasse qui venait d'arriver.

\- Rien d'urgent ? demanda-il en parcourant les nombreux dossiers.

\- Non, lui répondit Hisagi.

\- Bien. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui cette fois.

\- Haï Taicho, répondit Hisagi d'un ton convaincu.

\- N'hésite pas à demander un coup de main à Mashiro si jamais, même si c'est plutôt un coup de pied dont elle aurait besoin, finit-il en marmonnant.

\- J'ai tout entendu Kensei ! cria-t-elle de la pièce d'à coté où elle s'était réfugiée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'entraîner les petits nouveaux ? demanda-t-il plutôt que d'entrer dans son jeu.

Elle apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais mort avant. Comme ça tu ne m'aurais pas obligée à le faire, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

\- Vas-y tout de suite Mashiro ! s'emporta Kensei.

\- Haï, haï Kensei, pas la peine de hurler alors que je suis à coté, dit-elle en sortant dans le couloir fière de l'avoir agacé de bon matin.

Kensei secoua la tête.

\- Je serai à la 4e division si tu as besoin de moi, dit-il à Hisagi. Je fais au plus vite.

Puis il sortit. Mais au lieu d'aller directement à la 4e division, il passa d'abord chez lui. Il en profita pour se doucher et récupérer son autre haori avant de se faire prendre sans par le Soutaicho.

* * *

Peu après le départ de Kensei, Mashiro était réapparue dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

\- Dis Shuuhei, tu crois que Kensei est amoureux ?

\- Kuna Fukutaicho, c'est une question personnelle, je ne sais pas si...

\- Je suis contente qu'il se soit trouvé une copine, depuis le temps que j'essaie de le caser !

Hisagi, mal à l'aise, remuait de plus en plus sur sa chaise. La dernière question de Mashiro finit de l'achever :

\- Dis Shuuhei, c'est quoi ton type de femme ?

* * *

Environ 1h plus tard Kensei se dirigeait vers la 4e division. Il espérait que le capitaine Unohana le laisse rendre visite à Asagi. _« Fin de matinée » elle a dit, donc ça devrait le faire._

Un bouquet de fleurs à la main, il se sentait un peu ridicule. Il ne connaissait pas Asagi depuis longtemps après tout. Mais d'un autre coté il se voyait mal se ramener les mains vides.

Quand il arriva à la 4e division, il trouva tout de suite le lieutenant Kotetsu qui lui indiqua la chambre d'Asagi et lui demanda de ne pas trop faire durer la visite. Kensei la remercia. Il en profita aussi pour s'excuser pour son emportement de la veille.

Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la chambre. Seul problème, Asagi n'était pas à l'intérieur. Kensei posa distraitement les fleurs sur une des tables de la chambre puis sortit. _Isane m'a pourtant bien dit qu'elle était dans sa chambre_.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il à un jeune shinigami de la 4e division qui passait dans le couloir. Vous savez où est la patiente de cette chambre ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Vous parlez de Komorebi-san ? Elle est allée rendre visite à son étudiant. La chambre 119, un peu plus loin au fond du couloir sur votre droite.

\- Merci.

Il suivit les indications jusqu'à la chambre. La porte était entrebâillée, il regarda à l'intérieur. Asagi était assise sur le bord du lit, le dos tourné à Kensei. Elle parlait à son étudiant en lui tenait la main. Ce dernier, le regard vide, gardait la tête baissée. Se doutant que la conversation était assez grave, il ne les interrompit pas et s'appuya sur le mur à coté de la porte. De là où il était, il réussit à entendre un peu de la conversation.

\- Sentomaru-kun, est-ce que tu comprends ? Ça n'était pas ta faute.

Elle sembla marquer une pause.

\- Tout ceci est arrivé à cause du hollow uniquement. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à tes camarades.

\- Mais Komorebi-ssensei... commença l'étudiant.

\- Sentomaru-kun, je t'assure, personne aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et personne aurait pu l'empêcher.

Sa dernière phrase avait tellement été dite doucement que Kensei avait eu du mal à l'entendre. _On dirait qu'il n'est pas le seule à se sentir coupable._

\- Quand même j'aurais du faire quelque chose ! Je...

Et seuls des sanglots se firent entendre ensuite.

Kensei serra les poings. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité il l'avait déjà éprouvé le soir où il était devenu visard. Il se remémorait l'incident quand il fut interrompu par le capitaine Unohana.

\- Mugurama-Taicho ? Avez-vous trouvé Komorebi-san ?

\- Oui elle est ici.

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle les sanglots de l'étudiant se firent entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas osé les interrompre, expliqua-t-il.

La capitaine le regarda avec un des sourires dont elle avait le secret, un de ceux qui vous faisait sentir jeune et ignorant face à elle.

\- Vous savez, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, la perte d'un camarade n'est jamais facile. Toutefois, en tant que shinigami, le risque que nous prenons relève de notre choix. Ça n'atténue en rien notre chagrin mais cela nous permet d'accepter plus facilement la mort de nos camarades. Mais quand il s'agit d'un élève, c'est toute autre chose...

Elle marqua un temps de pause comme pour choisir ses prochains mots.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle mette du temps à accepter la mort de ses étudiants. Sans subir un contrecoup émotionnel j'entends... rajouta-t-elle.

Kensei resta silencieux. À l'intérieur de la chambre, les pleurs de l'étudiant s'étaient calmés. La capitaine entra. Kensei attendit dehors tout en méditant les paroles de sa collègue.

Après un bref échange avec son étudiant, Asagi lui dit qu'elle repasserait le voir puis elle sortit. Elle fut surprise de voir Kensei mais ne dit rien et se contenta simplement de baisser la tête. Kensei remarqua à quel point elle était fatiguée. Il brisa le silence :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi lui s'en est sorti et pas ses camarades.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, Kensei lui demanda :

\- Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre ?

Elle hocha la tête. Après quelques pas en silence Kensei lança:

\- Il s'en remettra vous savez. Ça prendra du temps et beaucoup d'efforts, sans compter de nombreux passages à vide mais il s'en remettra. Il a de la chance de vous avoir et d'avoir le soutien de ses camarades. Vous verrez, ils vont tous se serrer les coudes et ils en sortiront plus forts.

Asagi prit le temps d'analyser ses paroles.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle. Vous avez raison, je peux leur faire confiance pour ça. Ils sont une classe soudée après tout.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Kensei vit son visage reprendre un peu de couleur. _Je me demande si elle est au courant pour les deux groupes qu'on a retrouvés..._

Mais Kensei n'eut pas le courage de briser le peu de réconfort qu'il venait de lui donner. _Ça peut attendre encore un peu_ , essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Seulement plus ils avançaient dans le couloir, plus sa résolution perdait en assurance. _Mieux vaut qu'elle l'apprenne par moi maintenant que plus tard au détour d'une conversation_.

Il s'arrêta devant elle et pivota pour lui faire face. Mais au moment où il allait lui parler, elle se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, son visage devint livide. Elle était complètement terrorisée. Il se rendit compte qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

Il se tourna. Devant la porte de la chambre, un shinigami les regardait. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Asagi des yeux.

Kensei se renfrogna. _Toi mon gars je sais pas qui tu es mais quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas s'entendre._

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres du mystérieux shinigami. Il fut rapidement remplacer par un sourire de façade mais il n'avait pas échapper à Kensei.

Le shinigami s'avança vers eux.

\- Asagi. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé. J'étais inquiet.

À son grand étonnement Kensei vit Asagi baisser la tête et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Jamais il ne l'avait vue si apeurée.

Comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de la présence d'un capitaine, le shinigami s'intéressa ensuite à Kensei

\- Muguruma Taicho, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez personnellement prit part au sauvetage de mon ancienne collègue. Vous avez toute ma gratitude.

 _Comment ça ancienne collègue ?_

Kensei était perplexe. La vue de ce shinigami avait complètement paralysé Asagi. Pourtant l'homme avait une attitude ouverte et très cordiale envers lui. Il se doutait qu'Asagi ne lui dirait rien à propos de cet homme alors il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes un ancien collègue ?

\- Oui. Asagi et moi étions ensemble à la 1e division, si je puis dire, termina-t-il en pouffant. Je suis Tetsuya Nishio, chef de secteur. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

 _Chef de secteur ?_

Il tourna la tête vers Asagi pour obtenir confirmation mais cette dernière était toujours tétanisée.

 _Elle travaillait pour un chef de secteur et pourtant on l'a transférée à l'académie ?_

Kensei allait de surprise en surprise avec elle. Puis il se rendit compte que Tetsuya la fixait d'un peu trop près à son goût.

\- Nishio, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas revu Komorebi-san depuis un moment mais...

\- Effectivement Muguruma Taicho. D'ailleurs je me demandais si vous n'accepteriez pas de me confier Asagi pour le reste de la journée. Ses anciens collègues sont aussi inquiets alors j'aimerai pouvoir m'assurer de son bon rétablissement pour pouvoir les rassurer, voyez-vous.

Kensei bloqua. Est-ce que ce type venait vraiment de lui couper la parole ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui dire de partir ?! En le laissant seul avec Asagi en plus ?!

Kensei ne le voyait pas mais cette dernière était au bord du malaise.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Aussi imbuvable que ce type pouvait être, il était chef de secteur donc intouchable. Enfin presque... Du moins pas sans une bonne raison et Kensei ne pouvait pas risquer un tel incident maintenant. Il allait donc devoir la jouer diplomatique cette fois.

\- Et bien à vrai dire je raccompagnais Komorebi-san à sa chambre et malheureusement ses visites sont limitées. Ordre du capitaine Unohana, dit-il d'une manière plus appuyée. Aussi vous devez être inscrit sur une liste avant.

 _Liste qui n'existe pas mais je dirai à la 4e de te mettre sur celle des_ indésirables... ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

\- Oh je vois, lui répondit Tetsuya qui cacha vite son mépris. Et bien dans ce cas, je repasserai un autre jour. Asagi, Muguruma Taicho.

Il les salua et partit.

Quand Kensei posa à nouveau les yeux sur Asagi, elle était toujours autant prostrée.

\- Asagi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Au moment où Kensei posa la main sur son épaule, elle se dégagea aussitôt. Le fait qu'elle mit instinctivement les mains à la hauteur de son visage n'échappa pas à Kensei. Sortie de sa torpeur, elle se précipita dans sa chambre.

Kensei attendit quelques secondes puis la suivit. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, dos à lui. Les bras autour de la taille, elle se tenait ainsi comme pour mieux se protéger. Kensei songea à fermer la porte pour garantir une conversation privée mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente prisonnière et plus menacée qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Il poussa alors simplement la porte mais sans la claquer. Comme elle l'avait carrément repousser tout à l'heure, il décida aussi de prendre un peu de distance dans son attitude :

\- Komorebi-san, si je...

\- Asagi, dit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Asagi. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez si formel avec moi. Pas dans un moment pareil, dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

Kensei voyait à quel point elle prenait sur elle à cet instant. Pour la première fois, il voyait devant lui la femme fragile, tellement loin de l'enseignante sûre d'elle qu'il avait vue jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Asagi, commença-t-il doucement, je ne sais pas exactement qui état cet homme mais s'il te cause le moindre problème je n'hésiterai pas à...

\- Non ! dit-elle en bondissant hors du lit. Non, non. Surtout pas.

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux où il put voir à nouveau cette terreur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé après ça. Jusqu'au moment où le regard fuyant d'Asagi se posa sur le bouquet de fleurs que Kensei avait ramené.

\- Vous m'avez amener des fleurs, souffla-t-elle.

Kensei la dévisagea soudainement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle le bouquet.

\- Oui c'est de ma part... et de celle de la division, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

Gêné, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête comme à son habitude. _Crétin_ , se maudit-il. Mais il fut content de voir réapparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Asagi.

Ils furent interrompus par le lieutenant Kotetsu qui frappa à la porte.

\- Excusez-moi mais... Je dois changer votre pansement Komorebi-san.

Elle tourna la tête vers Kensei. Il se sentit alors en trop dans la pièce.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

Il regarda longuement Asagi mais ne rajouta rien et sortit seulement après un bref hochement de tête.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers l'entrée où il demanda à ce qu'on interdise les visites de ce Tetsuya Nishio. Puis il se dit qu'une petite visite à son grand ami Shinji et à son coté fouineur serait utile.

 _Note de l'auteur_ _:_

 _Haha une nouvelle intrigue se profile n'est-ce pas ? Hâte de savoir la suite ? Moi aussi ! J'ai beau être l'auteure je sais pas du tout où je vais pour le coup !_

 _Quelques précisions peut-être. Je n'ai pas trouvé à quoi servait concrètement la 1e division. Elle sert à gérer le Seiteirei d'accord mais j'ai pas trouvé plus de précision. Du coup je me suis dit que c'est eux qui devaient gérer les 80 districts. Puis on va dire que plusieurs districts valent un secteur donc ça nous donne des chefs de district et des chefs de secteur. En gros hein ?_

 _Pour la 4e division, vous m'en voulez pas si je fais apparaître ça comme un hôpital ? C'est plus simple !_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note de l'auteur : Wahou déjà le 10e chapitre ! J'ai du mal à y croire..._

 _Enfin si, je le sens quand même un peu parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire._

 _Je ne sais pas si ça le fait à certains auteurs (s'il y en a parmi vous), mais finalement la fiction est déjà terminée dans ma tête et elle se résume seulement à quelques scènes. Autant celles-ci sont très claires et faciles à écrire, mais les passages qui servent de lien entre elles sont plus compliqués à rédiger pour moi. C'est pour ça que je mets autant de temps à publier entre les chapitres en ce moment. Ils sont plus compliqués à construire que ceux auxquels j'avais déjà pensé avant de commencer à publier cette fiction._

 _Enfin, j'imagine que tout cela est secondaire pour vous mais de voir que cette fiction est vue et suivie ça me motive alors en avant pour la suite !_

 **Chapitre 10.**

Isane fit allonger Asagi sur le lit et s'occupa de son pansement. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions, notamment sur la douleur et la gêne qu'elle avait au niveau de sa blessure. Mais le plus gros des lésions avait bien été pris en charge alors Asagi ne se plaignit pas spécifiquement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se reposer pour qu'elle récupère complètement d'un point de vu physique.

Asagi lui avoua quand même une chose. C'est qu'elle avait peur des prochaines nuits... Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil et demanda à Isane s'il était possible de prendre des somnifères pour les prochains jours.

Le lieutenant sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment.

\- Komorebi-san je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la solution...

\- Je sais seulement... Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à dormit les prochains jours. Si vous pouviez au moins m'en donner jusqu'aux funérailles ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Isane resta silencieuse.

\- Je vais en parler à Unohana-Taicho mais je ne vous promet rien.

Asagi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à vous amener un repas. Profitez en pour vous reposer après. Et si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée vous pourrez avoir de la visite cet après-midi.

\- Haï, merci encore.

Se retrouvant seule dans la chambre, Asagi regarda par la fenêtre. Elle espérait vraiment que les somnifères lui seraient accordés. Nul doute qu'elle ferait des cauchemars mais elle ne voulait pas les gérer... C'était lâche de sa part elle le savait, mais passer trois quatre jours sans dormir ne l'inspirait guère. La nuit dernière avait été calme grâce à l'effet de l'anesthésie mais c'était bien un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée. Dès lors elle avait insisté pour aller voir Sentomaru quelques chambres plus loin. Un moyen pour elle de s'assurer que lui était toujours bien vivant, contrairement aux élèves de son cauchemar...

Se repassant en mémoire la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son élève elle en arriva à Kensei, ce qui la fit sourire. _Toujours aussi bienveillant..._ Mais elle en arriva ensuite à Tetsuya ce qui la renfrogna. Assise sur son lit, elle rapprocha les genoux de son buste et les entoura de ses bras en geste protecteur.

Trente ans, elle avait réussit à l'éviter pendant toutes ces années. Et voilà qu'il débarquait à nouveau. Un sentiment de haut le cœur l'envahit. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette période de sa vie... Elle serra ses genoux en se rappelant certains souvenirs. Le dégoût et la honte la submergèrent. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle commença à suffoquer.

\- Asagi ?

La voix de Shirotaka résonna dans sa tête. Comme un flash dans son esprit, il dissipa les souvenirs sombres qui la tourmentaient.

Asagi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis l'attaque du hollow. Elle s'en voulait à présent... Elle réajusta sa position sur le lit et commença à méditer. Elle devait quelques explications à son zanpakuto alors autant avoir une discussion face à face. Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était assise sous le porche d'une maison japonaise traditionnelle. De là où elle était, elle voyait une clairière dégagée bordée par une forêt. Tout le paysage était couvert de neige. Au loin on pouvait deviner de hautes montagnes elles aussi couvertes de blanc. Le ciel était partiellement dégagé ce qui éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce.

Asagi soupira d'aise. Ce paysage était toujours aussi agréable à regarder. Et même si elle était assise à l'extérieur elle n'avait pas froid. Elle était même bercée par une chaleur réconfortante qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait tellement bien après sa petite crise de panique.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? résonna une voix d'homme.

Asagi tourna la tête vers la rambarde. Un faucon blanc se tenait perché dessus. Asagi plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu givré de l'oiseau.

\- Merci Shirotaka, souffla-t-elle.

L'oiseau sembla tourner la tête en signe de désapprobation. Il s'élança ensuite comme pour prendre son envol et se matérialisa dans une forme humaine devant Asagi. Du faucon il ne gardait que la couleur bleue givré de ses yeux. Il était à présent coiffé d'un casque en cuir dont des cheveux noirs striés de mèches blanches dépassaient. Le casque faisait partie d'une armure en cuir légère à la mode féodale mais qui lui laissait une grande liberté de mouvement. Dessous on pouvait deviner des vêtements de couleur grise. Ses bottes étaient de couleur brune, assorties à l'armure et hautes pour le protéger de la neige.

Après avoir dévisager Asagi pendant un moment il finit par dire :

\- J'en reviens pas que ce type te fasse encore cet effet...

Asagi baissa la tête et se mit à triturer ses mains.

Shirotaka la regarda faire. Il savait que c'était plus fort qu'elle. La terreur que lui inspirait Tetsuya n'avait finalement pas disparut, même après tout ce temps. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple, s'assit à ses cotés, en profita pour enlever son casque, puis il plaça l'une de ses mains gantées sur celles d'Asagi.

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui, tu sais.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. C'est juste que, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si naïve. D'ailleurs je me demande encore si j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Shirotaka se retint de soupirer.

\- Tu as sauvé toute l'équipe en faisant ça, lui rappela Shirotaka.

\- Oui mais il continue son trafic ! J'ai l'impression d'être sa complice en le laissant faire...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je me dégoûte, finit-elle.

La main de Shirotaka se resserra sur celles d'Asagi.

\- Asagi, tu n'es en rien sa complice. Il t'a dupée. Il nous a dupés, dit-il plus gravement. N'oublie pas qu'il a fini par te faire chanter et que c'est à cause de lui que tu as perdu ta place à la 1e division. Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix...

Asagi resta silencieuse. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils reparlaient de Tetsuya après son départ de la 1e division. Beaucoup de cauchemars avaient hanté les premières nuits. Et peu à peu ils avaient diminué. En y repensant elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient dissipés à mesure qu'elle prenait plaisir à être enseignante. Entrer à l'Académie était finalement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis qu'elle était shinigami.

\- Merci Shirotaka, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ça va mieux.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle rajouta ensuite :

\- Et désolée pour hier, avec le hollow. J'ai agi sans te demander ton avis...

 _Au moins le sujet est lancé_ , pensa-t-elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la veille. Asagi voulait s'excuser.

Shirotaka ne répondit pas tout de suite. Asagi attendit son verdict. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

\- La prochaine fois que tu as un plan suicide dans le genre, tu l'oublies. C'est clair ?

La réplique fit sourire Asagi.

\- Je suis sérieux Asagi, reprit Shirotaka. J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer. Et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était regarder...

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Promis, dit-elle d'un ton sincère.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en signe d'affection. Quant à lui, il secoua la tête puis la serra contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... murmura-t-il.

Elle pouffa. Ils étaient réconciliés.

Shirotaka hésita à la taquiner à propos d'un certain capitaine mais il se ravisa. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment. À ses côtés, il sentit les pensées d'Asagi se tourner vers ses étudiants et les prochains jours qui allaient suivre. Il ne la sentait plus effrayée mais triste.

Shirotaka resserra son étreinte. _Ça va aller_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il ne dit pas ces mots à voix haute sachant qu'ils auraient peu d'importance étant donnée la situation.

Lorsqu'Asagi sentit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle rompit sa méditation. Comme le lui avait dit Isane, un membre de la 4e division vint lui apporter un plateau-repas. N'ayant pas trop faim elle se contenta de picorer quelques trucs dedans. Le calme qui régnait dans la division était tellement propice à une sieste qu'Asagi ne résista pas longtemps.

Elle fut réveillée par le chuchotement d'une conversation. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Megumi et leur supérieur installés dans les deux fauteuils de la chambre. Ils discutaient tranquillement mais se rendirent rapidement compte qu'Asagi venait de se réveiller.

Cette dernière se redressa sur le lit.

\- Kairyuu-senpai, Megumi... Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

\- Nul besoin de vous excuser Komorebi-sensei, répondit Kayruu. Isane-Fukutaicho nous a dit de nous installer ici mais nous aurions du attendre dehors pour ne pas vous réveiller.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir, leur dit Asagi droit dans les yeux.

Tous les deux se figèrent devant le regard plein d'émotions de leur collègue. Megumi se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit face à elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, dit-elle sans élaborer.

Asagi releva la tête vers son supérieur. Elle était au bord des larmes à présent.

\- Kayruu-senpai, je...

Ce dernier n'étant pas dupe il comprit tout de suite qu'elle s'en voulait.

\- J'ai pu m'entretenir avec Nobu-sensei à son retour. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez Komorebi-sensei. Nul doute que vous avez sauvé tous les étudiants que vous pouviez. Quant à ceux qui nous ont malheureusement quitté, il marqua une pause, ils étaient déjà morts quand vous avez remarqué le hollow. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus.

Son ton était ferme, sans appel. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se torture l'esprit à savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou pas alors autant être direct avec elle dès à présent. Megumi lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- Il a raison Asagi. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

\- Mais j'aurais pu...

\- Komorebi-sensei, que cela vous plaise ou non c'est la vérité. Et je vous demande de ne pas remettre cela en question. Imaginez la réaction des parents s'ils entendaient vos propos, que vous auriez pu sauver leur enfant mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait...

\- Kairyuu-senpai, souffla Megumi, choquée.

Son supérieur maintint un regard déterminé.

Megumi s'inquiéta de la réaction d'Asagi. Elle la vit baisser la tête et se mordre la lèvre.

Tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Yumeki Kairyuu reprenne la parole :

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre mal à l'aise Komorebi-sensei. Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Cependant ce qui est fait est fait et rien ne pourra le changer. Et je ne veux surtout pas vous voir vous le reprocher. Ce qui est arrivé est de la faute de ce hollow et de personne d'autre. Je ne vous reproche pas la mort de ces étudiants. Au contraire, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas plus de victime.

La remarque fit relever la tête à Asagi. _Comment peut-il être reconnaissant envers moi ?_ pensa-t-elle. _J'ai failli à ma tâche d'enseignante, je devais protéger ces étudiants..._

\- Je sais que vous aurez du mal à accepter la situation dans les prochains jours, reprit Kairyuu, cependant c'est une étape que nous devons tous traverser en ce moment de deuil. Alors prenez votre temps et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. L'Académie va rester fermée jusqu'à mardi où auront lieu les funérailles, mais je ne veux pas vous voir avant deux semaines.

Asagi ouvra la bouche pour protester mais Kairyuu ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Deux semaines, complètes ! C'est aussi la période que j'ai donnée à Nobu-sensei et à tous les étudiants et professeurs qui étaient sur place. Une fois ces deux semaines passées, je compte sur vous pour être leur soutien, tout comme ils le seront pour vous. Mais pour l'instant prenez du temps pour vous même. Sanori-san ?

\- Oui ? répondit Megumi.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour veiller au repos de Komorebi-sensei ? Et si jamais vous la voyez à l'Académie dans les prochains jours, reconduisez la à la sortie.

\- Haï Kairyuu-senpai, dit Megumi.

\- Bien, sur ce, je m'en vais. Je compte sur vous pour vous reposer Komorebi-sensei.

Puis après un hochement de tête pour chacune, il sortit.

Megumi se tourna alors vers Asagi. Ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, elle se contenta de lui frotter l'épaule.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-elle.

\- Merci d'être là Megumi.

Megumi la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as pu voir Sentomaru-kun ? Comment il va ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Physiquement ça va. C'est son moral qui m'inquiète. Je compte bien aller le voir pendant que je suis ici, répondit Asagi.

Devant son visage fermé, Megumi devint suspicieuse.

\- Il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète...

\- Tetsuya est passée me voir, souffla Asagi.

Megumi resta bouche bée.

\- Le Tetsuya dont tu m'as parlé ?

Asagi hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Sûrement voir si j'étais pas déjà morte ! dit Asagi en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais tu lui as parlé ?

\- Non, j'étais avec Muguruma-Taicho. Ils ont discuté entre eux. J'étais trop en panique pour dire quoique ce soit de toutes façons... Je crois qu'il a tout de suite senti mon malaise c'est pour ça qu'il a engagé la conversation à ma place. Mais il a fini par lui parler d'une liste de visiteurs, comme quoi il devait s'inscrire dessus pour être autorisé à me voir...

À ses cotés, Megumi pouffa.

\- Quoi ? demanda Asagi.

\- Ma chérie, y'a pas de liste pour les visites. Je crois que c'était seulement une excuse pour que Tetsuya s'en aille.

 _Faudra que je pense à le remercier ce brave garçon_ , pensa Megumi.

Asagi la regarda étonnée. Megumi elle, avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je crois que tu t'es trouvé un ange gardien, dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux.

La remarque fit rougir Asagi.

\- Dis pas de connerie, il a juste rappeler à Tetsuya la procédure habituelle.

\- Ah tu crois ça ?

Asagi cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Megumi arrête ça c'est trop gênant.

\- Haha très bien. Mais je te préviens ce n'est que partie remise, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ouais on verra ça.

Asagi enchaîna sur un sujet plus léger et elle fut reconnaissante à Megumi de ne pas reparler de Kensei. Toutes les deux discutèrent ensuite un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la 4e division vienne faire sortir Megumi, l'heure des visites étant terminée.

\- On se voit demain ! dit Megumi en partant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Asagi vit arriver le lieutenant Isane. Elle lui posa une plaquette de médicaments sur sa table de chevet.

\- Unohana-Taicho est d'accord pour les somnifères, mais uniquement jusqu'à mardi, rajouta-t-elle. Après vous devrez faire sans. Elle aimerait aussi vous revoir la semaine prochaine pour voir comment vous allez. Je crois qu'il est aussi important que vous parliez de ce que vous avez vécu avec quelqu'un, ami, collègue. Mais n'hésitez pas à me demander si cela ne suffit pas.

Elle adressa un sourire bienveillant à Asagi.

\- Merci Isane-Fukutaicho, répondit Asagi.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Asagi rendit visite à son étudiant qui était à quelques chambres de la sienne et reçut la visite de Megumi. Cette dernière la tenait informée des événements à l'extérieur de la 4e division car Asagi n'avait pas encore la permission de sortir, pas avant lundi, la veille des funérailles. Isamu Nobu lui rendit aussi visite. Ils discutèrent longtemps de l'incident. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis et Asagi sentit que cela lui fit un bien fou, à lui comme à elle d'ailleurs. De son coté, il n'avait pas voulu trop en parler. Alors en discuter avec Asagi, qui avait été présente, le réconforta. Personne d'autre aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, son chagrin, son désarroi, sa culpabilité.

Pour Asagi, la visite d'Isamu avait aussi été un soulagement, une sorte de thérapie. Elle avait toujours eu une grande complicité avec son collègue. Il avait été son guide pendant les premières années à l'Académie. Aujourd'hui, il était son confident et tous deux trouvèrent le réconfort qu'ils cherchaient quand ils mirent des mots sur ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Le jour de son départ de la 4e, Megumi vint la chercher et la raccompagna chez elle. Asagi avait espéré voir Kensei avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle mais elle ne le vit pas.

Cependant Asagi avait d'autre soucis en tête pour que l'absence du capitaine se transforme en déception.

Durant son séjour, Asagi s'était mise d'accord avec Megumi pour passer la nuit dans son appartement pour aller ensemble aux funérailles le lendemain. Elles passèrent la journée à parler de tout et de rien, à cuisiner, histoire de s'occuper et de ne pas trop penser à la cérémonie. Et le soir venu, Asagi prit le dernier somnifère que le capitaine Unohana lui avait donnée. Au bout d'un moment, elle glissa dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve et surtout sans cauchemar.

 _Note de l'auteur_ _:_

 _Et voilà c'est déjà fini... Il faudra donc être patient jusqu'au prochain chapitre. J'essaierai de le faire plus rapidement parce qu'un mois pour celui là c'est quand même limite !_

 _Désolée si vous l'avez trouvé lent mais il est nécessaire pour la suite des événements donc pas le choix !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes !_

 _Et à très bientôt (on va essayer !)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur :Encore une fois désolée pour le looong silence... J'ai du laisser ma fic de coté pendant un moment. J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner..._

 _Enjoy !_

 **Chapitre 11.**

\- Asagi ?

Elle ouvra les yeux. La tête encore dans l'oreiller elle émergea difficilement. Megumi venait de lui secouer l'épaule, ce qui l'avait réveillée.

\- Asagi ? Je te laisserais bien dormir un peu plus mais on va être en retard, dit Megumi d'un ton désolé.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il reste une heure avant la cérémonie.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit Asagi.

Elle se redressa sur son lit pendant que Megumi quittait la chambre. Elle prit le temps d'émerger complètement et se leva. Elle commença par faire un tour à la cuisine où Megumi l'attendait avec une tasse de café, puis elle alla à la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et son uniforme enfilé, elle sortit.

Megumi l'attendait assise à la table de la cuisine. Sans un mot elles attrapèrent leur zanpakuto et sortirent de l'appartement.

Elles firent le trajet jusqu'à l'Académie en silence. De toutes façons aucune des deux n'avaient grand chose à dire et surtout, Asagi avait peur de fondre en larmes à la moindre occasion de parler...

La cérémonie avait lieu dans la cour intérieure de l'Académie, là où une semaine plus tôt Asagi célébrait la réussite des étudiants de la promotion précédente.

À leur arrivée, Asagi et Megumi furent rapidement entourées par leurs collègues. Tous tenaient à s'apporter du soutien mutuellement, ce qui allégea un peu le cœur d'Asagi. Elle se contentait toutefois de parler un minimum. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que d'un coté de la cour avaient été placé des présentoirs tenant chacun la photo des 13 étudiants morts. Un pupitre était placé au centre de cette rangée, il servirait au directeur pour son discours. Le reste de la cour était rempli de chaises où certains étaient déjà installés. Elle reconnut les familles des étudiants, des civils pour certains, mais il y avait surtout dans la foule des shinigamis et des étudiants de l'Académie, reconnaissables à leur uniforme. Asagi aperçut aussi des manteaux de capitaine.

* * *

Kensei sentit Asagi arriver avant de la voir. Il était venu ainsi que d'autres capitaines pour assister à la cérémonie.

Le Soutaicho n'avait obligé personne mais seuls étaient absents les capitaines de la 11e et 12e divisions, apparemment trop occupés à faire autre chose. Kensei avait remarqué que la plupart des lieutenants avaient suivi leur capitaine, surtout ceux qui faisaient partie de la noblesse de la Soul Society. Il était d'ailleurs étonné par le nombre de civils présents dont la grande majorité d'entre eux appartenait à la noblesse. Et au fil des discussions Kensei comprit que c'était toutes les familles nobles qui étaient venues. Il y avait d'ailleurs celle des capitaines Fon, Kuchiki, Kyoraku et Ukitake.

Kensei se tenait donc avec les autres capitaines et lieutenants près des présentoirs lorsque Asagi arriva. Il hésita à aller la voir mais quand il la vit entourée de tous ses collègues il se ravisa. Il décida d'attendre après la cérémonie.

De là où il était, il pouvait sentir sa tristesse. À présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas être retourné la voir à la 4e division. Et en la voyant dans cet état il se rappela sa conversation avec Shinji le lendemain de l'attaque.

* * *

Après être sorti de la 4e division, Kensei était allé voir le capitaine de la 5e division dans ses locaux. La rencontre avec ce Tetsuya et surtout la réaction d'Asagi face à lui avaient inquiété Kensei. Il allait donc demander à son meilleur ami fouineur de mener l'enquête.

Arrivé devant son bureau, il toqua et entra tout de suite derrière.

\- Oï Shinji t'es là ?

Installé à son bureau, Shinji releva tout juste la tête.

\- Oui Kensei, je t'en prie entre, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si j'interrompais quelque chose.

Shinji haussa les épaules et marmonna avant de demander :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu fasses des recherches pour moi...

Shinji qui était en train de faire de la paperasse releva la tête.

\- Des recherches ? Sur qui ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Tetsuya Nishio.

Shinji s'efforça de rester impassible. En faisant des petites recherches sur Asagi précédemment, il était tombé sur ce nom ce qui avait éveillé sa méfiance. Mais il était étonné que Kensei connaisse déjà l'existence de ce type. Il fit semblant de ne pas connaître.

\- Qui est-ce ?

 _Un emmerdeur_ , se retint de dire Kensei.

\- Un chef de section, répondit-il.

\- Oui... Et ?

Shinji voulait voir ce que Kensei savait déjà.

\- Apparemment c'est un ancien collègue d'Asagi. Et vu la réaction qu'elle a eu en le voyant, je doute qu'ils soient restés en bon terme.

 _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_ , pensa Shinji.

\- Mais tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

Kensei resta silencieux un moment.

\- J'en sais trop rien Shinji, les choses habituelles ! Qui il est, d'où il vient, ses fréquentations. Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre eux pour qu'elle en ait aussi peur. Et surtout je veux savoir s'il est suffisamment dangereux pour que j'intervienne.

\- Tu sais elle n'a peut-être pas envie que tu connaisses cette partie de sa vie, suggéra Shinji.

Kensei le dévisagea et s'emporta :

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de m'aider faut le dire tout de suite...

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je dis juste que si elle veut t'en parler elle le fera le moment venu, tu crois pas ?

 _Et au moins ça me laissera le temps de démêler tout ça..._

\- Shinji, même hier devant le hollow elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée. Ce type lui a fait quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

 _Tsk, t'es vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets Kensei..._ Shinji soupira.

\- Bon si tu y tiens je vais faire quelques recherches.

 _Plus poussées que celles que j'ai déjà faites_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement. Puis il reprit :

\- Mais si j'avais un conseil à te donner c'est d'attendre que ce soit elle qui t'en parle en premier. Pas besoin que tu lances un sujet dont elle n'a pas envie de parler et qui est peut-être douloureux pour elle.

\- Bien... lança Kensei à contre cœur.

S'en suivit un silence assez pesant, comme toujours lorsqu'on contredisait Kensei.

\- Au fait, tu lui as dit pour ses étudiants ? demanda Shinji loin d'être intimidé.

\- Non. Pas faute d'avoir essayer mais c'était pas le bon moment, finit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

\- À cause de ce gars?

\- Oui justement, dit-il d'un air renfrogné. J'imagine que c'est l'un de ses collègues qui lui apprendra la nouvelle cet après-midi. Je ferai mieux de la laisser tranquille... finit-il en soupirant.

* * *

\- J'aurais du aller la voir... marmonna Kensei.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? lui demanda Shinji qui était à coté.

\- Non rien.

Puis il reprit le fil de la conversation qui avait lieu à coté de lui.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la cour, Asagi regardait Kensei.

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit. Il était au courant pourtant..._ Elle soupira.

\- Est-ce que ça va Asagi ? lui demanda Itachi Nobu en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle le regarda d'un air triste.

\- Oui c'est juste que...

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Kensei. Itachi suivit son regard et s'inquiéta.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Asagi bloqua.

\- Euh non... répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

Itachi la fixa un moment pour vérifier si elle ne mentait pas. Vu le regard qu'elle avait lancé sur Kensei il en doutait.

\- Itachi je t'assure il ne s'est rien passé, reprit-elle. C'est juste que...

Elle s'interrompit. _Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne me doit rien après tout. Mais j'avais espéré que..._

La main d'Itachi se resserra sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te confier à moi mais, s'il y a un problème je serai là pour t'écouter, l'encouragea-t-il d'un sourire.

\- Merci Itachi, souffla Asagi.

Au même moment, le directeur de l'Académie s'approcha du pupitre, et ils se dirigèrent vers lui en même temps que les autres professeurs.

L'entrée solennelle de Yumeki Kairyuu dans la cour de l'Académie avait marqué le début de la cérémonie. Chacune des personnes présentes se dirigea alors vers sa place, les étudiants restant debout au fond de la cour. Une fois tout le monde installé, le directeur prit la parole et s'en suivit un discours émouvant. Il salua l'implication des 13 étudiants dans leur formation et le courage dont ils avaient fait preuve. Il fit ensuite une allusion particulière pour chacun d'entre eux et souligna qu'aucun était mort sans avoir un camarade à ses cotés. Une tentative vaine pour consoler les familles sur le fait que leur mort avait été brutale.

Asagi eut une pensée pour Sentomaru à ce moment. Elle savait qu'il assistait à la cérémonie mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le voir dans la masse d'étudiants. Elle espérait que toute la classe était plus solidaire que jamais à cet instant. Ils avaient tous perdu plus que n'importe qui ce jour là.

Vint ensuite une déclaration du Soutaicho qui présentait les condoléances du Gotei 13 aux familles. Il rappela ce qu'impliquait la vie de shinigami et se désola d'avoir perdu tant de jeunes si prometteurs dans la défense de la Soul Society. Plusieurs personnes se succédèrent au pupitre dont un professeur, un parent d'un des étudiants et enfin deux élèves d'Asagi. Leur discours fut sans doute le plus bouleversant puisque c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'adressaient à leurs camarades morts.

Après cela, le directeur congédia tout le monde pour que chaque famille puisse procéder aux funérailles de son enfant. Mais avant leur départ, nombreux furent ceux à venir présenter leurs condoléances.

Asagi, ainsi que ses collègues, allèrent donc saluer chacune des familles. Elle tenait à avoir un mot avec les proches des étudiants qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant deux ans. Tour à tour, elle présenta ses condoléances aux familles. Et chose horrible, elle se rendit compte que la tâche devenait moins difficile à chaque fois. Sa voix était plus posée, ses paroles plus claires, ses émotions plus contrôlées. _Peut-on vraiment s'habituer si facilement à faire ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à cela lorsqu'elle fut interrompue violemment par une voix de femme.

\- Vous ! Tout ceci est de votre faute !

* * *

De l'autre coté de la cour, Kensei était lui aussi en train de présenter ses condoléances aux familles lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Autour de lui, les gens tournèrent aussi la tête en direction de la scène. Il s'avança doucement en compagnie de Hisagi et de Mashiro qui étaient restés avec lui. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, les voix se firent plus distinctes :

\- C'est de votre faute s'ils sont morts ! Vous étiez chargée de leur sécurité ! Où étiez vous quand ce hollow les a attaqués ?

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que c'était Asagi qui était au centre de l'attention. Elle était prise à partie par une femme noble qui était hors d'elle. Un homme essayait difficilement de la retenir par le bras alors que le reste de la foule se contentait de les regarder. Il remarqua qu'Asagi était figée et qu'elle avait clairement pâlit. Voyant sa détresse il s'avança pour s'interposer.

\- Katsuo-dono ! résonna une voix derrière lui.

Kensei stoppa net. En se retournant il vit le capitaine Kuchiki s'avancer et passer ensuite devant lui en direction de la femme. Cette dernière s'était figée tout comme le reste de l'auditoire.

 _Kuchiki ?_ Kensei haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le capitaine de la 6e intervienne. Mais il devait reconnaître que son arrivée avait été efficace. Il avait même fait taire tout le monde aux alentours. Et comme tout le monde, Kensei attendait la prochaine action du jeune capitaine.

Seulement ce dernier ne se donna pas en spectacle. Il s'était approché de la femme noble qui était maintenant inclinée vers lui, tête baissée en signe de respect. Kuchiki Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et une fois à sa hauteur, Kensei vit qu'il lui disait quelque chose. Mais le capitaine de la 6e division parla à voix basse et Kensei ne put entendre ce qu'il disait. Il vit simplement la femme s'incliner d'avantage et Kuchiki Byakuya s'éloigna. Puis la femme se redressa, lança un dernier regard à Asagi et elle s'en alla à son tour, guidée par son mari.

Kensei porta ensuite son attention sur Asagi qui n'avait pas bougé. Il reconnut Itachi Nobu qui était venu la soutenir et vit qu'une autre jeune femme shinigami se tenait près d'elle. Mais contre toute attente, elle se dégagea d'eux et se précipita à l'intérieur des bâtiments d'un pas rapide.

La scène étant terminée, la foule se dispersa. Kensei regardait toujours dans la direction où était partie Asagi. Il mourait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre mais il se demandait intérieurement si c'était vraiment son rôle d'aller la consoler au risque de se faire rejeter. Il était tellement prit par son dilemme intérieur qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une shinigami s'était approchée de lui.

\- Elle est sûrement allée dans sa salle de cours si vous la cherchez, lui dit-elle en regardant dans la direction où Asagi était partie.

Kensei dévisagea la jeune femme. C'était la même qui avait soutenu Asagi pendant l'altercation. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle eut une demande qui étonna Kensei.

\- Si ça ne vous embête pas, vous voulez bien la raccompagner chez elle ? Je crois qu'elle en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Je passerai la voir tout à l'heure.

Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire encourageant et s'éloigna. Il ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était adressée à lui mais cela le décida de rejoindre Asagi.

* * *

Une fois dans les couloirs, il prit la direction de l'amphithéâtre où il était allé attendre Asagi la semaine dernière. La porte était entre-ouverte. Il sut qu'il était au bon endroit quand le bruit de sanglots parvint à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit la porte.

Il faisait sombre dans la salle mais il distingua le grand bureau et les premières rangées de sièges. Il repéra immédiatement Asagi grâce à son uniforme qui dépassait de derrière le bureau. Elle était assise appuyée contre, dos à la porte. Il s'approcha doucement mais elle ne releva pas la tête qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. Kensei fit le tour et s'assit à coté d'elle, toujours en silence.

Le fait qu'ils se retrouvent épaule contre épaule fit réaliser à Asagi que quelqu'un était venu la rejoindre. En tournant la tête elle vit Kensei et s'en étonna. Mais elle ne dit rien pour autant. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec ses yeux plein de larmes.

Kensei ne sachant pas quoi dire non plus lui passa alors un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui en signe de réconfort. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Asagi pour pleurer à nouveau, pas seule cette fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se dégagea un peu de lui et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche. Il enleva son bras.

\- Merci, parvint-elle à dire.

\- Mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Kensei la regarda un moment. Il était clair pour lui qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Rien d'étonnant étant donné les circonstances mais il avait peur que l'altercation avec la noble de tout à l'heure l'ait encore plus atteinte. Il commençait à la connaître un peu maintenant. Le fait qu'elle se prenne un reproche pareil en pleine face l'avait très certainement beaucoup blessée. Il savait à quel point elle s'en voulait déjà pour la mort de ses étudiants.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour le moment il décida de la ramener chez elle comme sa collègue le lui avait demandé.

\- Viens je te ramène, lui dit-il en se relevant.

Elle le regarda un peu étonnée puis elle se releva elle-aussi. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte mais au moment de la franchir elle s'arrêta. Kensei se retourna.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore du monde dehors ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Kensei fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la question.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas très envie que les gens me voient dans cet état, rajouta-t-elle alors en baissant la tête.

Il soupira en silence devant sa réaction. _Tu n'as pas à cacher tes sentiments_ pensa-t-il. Mais il pouvait comprendre sa pudeur et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas s'afficher en public.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une solution pour éviter de passer devant tout le monde. Et sans lui demander son avis, il s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras, la souleva et en quelques pas de shunpo il l'emmena à l'extérieur de l'Académie.

Une fois dehors, il la déposa doucement au sol. Elle lui souffla un « merci », puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour se repérer et se mit en route. Kensei la suivit en silence.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement où habitait Asagi. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure mais resta la main sur la poignée.

\- Asagi ?

Voyant son trouble, Kensei s'était approché.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir restée seule, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle avait trop honte de l'admettre.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il voyait bien sa détresse, ce qui le décida à entrer dans l'appartement avec elle.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Je n'avais pas prévu de couper le chapitre ici mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'aurais dû le publier que je vous le donne maintenant tel quel !_

 _Je vous fait pas de promesse pour la prochaine publication..._

 _Mais dès que le prochain est prêt j'irai vite le publier !_


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur :

Et en voilà un de plus !

Si j'ai mis tant de temps pour le finir c'est que je ne savais pas trop quoi raconté dedans... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Et comme je le trouve un peu creux, j'ai décidé de faire avancer l'intrigue avec quelques lignes à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 12.**

Kensei ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions avant d'entrer dans l'appartement d'Asagi. Mais maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. Il savait que la collègue d'Asagi devait passer mais elle ne lui avait pas dit quand.

Il s'inquiétait de savoir si sa présence gênait Asagi alors qu'elle était dans sa cuisine en train de préparer un plateau de thé. De la voir faire comme si de rien n'était le fit relativiser.

En attendant, il se mit à l'observer. Il savait que son statut de capitaine mettait parfois les gens mal à l'aise mais ce n'était le cas avec Asagi. Il repensa aux conversations qu'il avait eu avec elle et il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment où elle s'était mise en retrait devant lui. Sans pour autant lui manquer de respect, elle lui avait parlé comme à un collègue, à un égal. Et il n'en était pas du tout vexé. Au contraire, en tant que capitaine il s'était habitué à toujours parler aux mêmes personnes. Son cercle de connaissances, comme la plupart des officiers du Gotei 13, se limitait justement aux autres officiers ou aujourd'hui aux visards et à Ichigo et ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas à ces derniers que Kensei pourrait faire appel pour passer son temps libre. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes n'était donc pas quelque chose de courant chez les shinigamis. Et il avait beau ne pas connaître Asagi depuis longtemps, il sentait qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie, des gens uniques.

Il devait bien l'avouer, elle avait piqué sa curiosité et suscité son intérêt. Il était seulement triste que les circonstances soient aussi dures pour elle. C'était le genre de situation qu'il ne souhaitait à personne et qu'il détestait. Il comprenait sa peine et la partageait. Il savait trop bien que quoiqu'il dise elle culpabiliserait alors il décida de ne rien dire de plus. Mais s'il pouvait l'aider à aller mieux rien qu'en restant à ses cotés, alors il resterait avec elle.

Il connaissait son visage quand elle souriait, il avait hâte de le retrouver. Pour le moment il avait devant lui une femme blessée, fragile. Une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir en dehors des circonstances actuelles. Mais elle ne perdait pas de crédibilité à ses yeux. Au contraire il la trouvait plus « humaine » maintenant. Elle n'était pas insensible comme certains shinigamis avaient pu le devenir, surtout après des épreuves de ce genre, et elle n'était pas non plus anéantie ce qui lui montrait encore une fois à quel point elle pouvait être forte d'esprit. Ce qu'il respectait, ce qui lui plaisait.

Pourtant il la connaissait très peu. Ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques fois après tout. Mais chaque fois il en apprenait plus sur elle et elle était loin de le décevoir...

Le tintement des tasses de thé le sortit de ses pensées. Asagi passa devant lui et alla poser le plateau sur une table basse. Elle s'installa et il fit de même.

Elle servit du thé dans chacun des bols sans parler. Kensei ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de suivre ses mouvements du regard. Il se retint plus d'une fois de dire quelque chose, mais chacune de ses idées lui semblait ridicule.

Finalement, c'est elle qui, après une inspiration profonde, brisa le silence :

\- Je fais une hôte misérable...

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Kensei en était même surpris.

\- Asagi ?

Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui pour continuer et il opta pour une approche directe. Il savait que ce n'était pas une étape facile mais chaque deuil devait commencer par une phase d'acceptation.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, et que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on a envie d'entendre dans ces cas-là mais... Ce n'est pas ta faute.

 _Pas ma faute ? Comment peut-il dire ça ? Bien sûr que c'est ma faute ! C'était mon rôle de les protéger ! J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !_

Kensei pouvait voir sur le visage d'Asagi la succession d'émotions qui opérait dans son esprit. Le dégoût, la colère, le remord... Puis les traits de son visage se fixèrent et elle leva ses yeux si expressifs vers lui.

 _Il a dit « on » ?_ Au moment où Asagi réalisa qu'en tant que capitaine il avait certainement lui aussi vécu ce genre de chose, plus d'une fois, elle sentit tout son corps trembler. _Bien sûr qu'il connaît ce genre de situation. Mais comment..._ Elle détourna la tête et s'entoura de ses bras. Mais c _omment fait-on pour traverser ça ? Et surtout..._

\- Il y a des gens qui pensent le contraire... souffla-t-elle.

Elle entendit clairement Kensei soupirer.

\- Je crois que trouver des coupables est une manière à eux d'expliquer la mort de leur enfant. Le hollow est mort, il n'y a que toi pour recueillir leur colère. C'est une réaction normale malheureusement, finit-il doucement.

 _Combien de situations de ce genre il a traversé pour dire ça ? Moi je me sens tellement vidée..._

\- Est-ce qu'on s'en remet ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question et Kensei confirma.

\- On apprend à vivre avec.

Elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et comme elle n'avait plus grand chose à dire, elle tourna son attention vers son bol de thé qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis tout à l'heure.

 _Je dois vraiment lui faire pitié pour qu'il reste avec moi..._

En face d'elle, elle pouvait voir Kensei qui regardait autour de lui.

 _Heureusement j'ai fait le ménage..._ se mit-elle à penser. _Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance maintenant._ Elle se sentit ridicule de penser à ce genre de chose. Mais son esprit avait bien conscience qu'un capitaine se trouvait chez elle, et pas n'importe lequel. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté de la ramener chez elle. Il ne lui devait rien après tout. Mais elle avait aussi peur de ce que pouvait être la réponse. Asagi avait sa fierté après tout. Faire pitié était loin de l'intéresser, ce n'était pas cette image d'elle-même qu'elle voulait donner.

\- Merci d'être resté, finit-elle par dire.

Il allait répondre à sa remarque quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Asagi tu es là ? demanda une voix de femme.

 _Megumi ?_ Asagi se leva pour aller lui ouvrir. Elle entendit Kensei qui se levait derrière elle.

Asagi ne s'était pas trompée car c'était bien Megumi derrière la porte.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramenée, dit Megumi.

Asagi leva un sourcil et se retourna vers Kensei qui hocha la tête en direction de Megumi.

 _C'est elle qui lui a demandé de me ramener ? Ça explique pourquoi il est là alors... Pas de doute il a eu pitié de moi..._

Asagi fût sortie de ses pensées par une main qui lui attrapa doucement le bras.

\- Ça va aller ?

Kensei s'était rapproché d'elle et la fixait à présent avec ses yeux gris.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-elle doucement.

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Résultat, tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Asagi... Entre le stress de ces derniers jours, le craquage de tout à l'heure et maintenant le regard attendri qu'il lui lançait et aussi la main chaude sur son bras, elle fût prise de tournis. Asagi bloqua sous le trop plein d'émotions, coincée entre une grande tristesse et une joie démesurée que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à elle.

Heureusement elle pouvait compter sur Megumi qui depuis tout à l'heure regardait leur échange et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Nul doute qu'elle aurait beaucoup de questions pour Asagi prochainement.

Mais pour l'instant elle vola au secours de son amie.

\- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir raccompagné Asagi mais je devais rester à l'Académie pour régler quelques trucs.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kensei.

\- Encore une fois, merci beaucoup capitaine Muguruma. Je vais prendre le relais, lui dit-elle à voix basse en entraînant Asagi dans l'appartement.

Kensei, qui savait reconnaître quand il était congédié, n'insista pas.

\- Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, leur dit-il.

\- Entendu, répondit Megumi.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il ferma la porte.

Pour Asagi ce fût le signal pour qu'elle puisse s'écrouler sur son canapé. Sa source de tension à présent partie, ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la porter.

\- Wahou... Je sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit mais t'as l'air complètement perdue... lança Megumi.

\- J'en ai pas seulement l'air.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Y'aurait pas grand chose à dire.

 _Vu le regard que vous vous êtes lancé tout à l'heure, je crois bien que si._ Mais Megumi garda le silence. _J'aurai le temps de la taquiner plus tard avec ça, quand elle ira mieu_ x _. Faudra que j'en parle à Itachi aussi, j'suis sûre qu'il aura des trucs embarrassants à rajouter..._

\- Tu crois que je lui fais pitié ?

Megumi fût coupée dans son film.

\- À qui ? demanda-t-elle naturellement.

\- À ton avis, lui rétorqua Asagi.

Megumi resta scotchée face au ton d'Asagi. Elle ne l'avait pas mal pris mais cela confirmait bien que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal et Megumi avait une idée du pourquoi.

Asagi se rendit compte qu'elle y était allée peut-être un peu fort :

\- Excuse-moi... Je... C'est juste que je sais plus quoi faire dans toute cette histoire. Je sais plus quoi penser non plus...

Megumi comprit qu'elle devrait choisir ses mots à partir de maintenant. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais Asagi, il y a une différence entre pitié et compassion. La pitié c'est ce qu'on éprouve face à quelqu'un de plus faible que soit et qui serait incapable de sortir de ses problèmes. Mais la compassion c'est quand on partage la peine de quelqu'un sans perdre confiance en lui ou le rabaisser.

Megumi fit une pause pour qu'Asagi comprenne où elle venait en venir.

\- Asagi, personne n'a pitié de toi en ce moment, seulement de la compassion et de la tristesse par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Fac à ces paroles, Asagi ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes et Megumi la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Asagi, tout va s'arranger. Tu verras.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans le Rukongai..._

\- Maître. Vous avez demandé à me voir, dit une figure agenouillée.

\- Tetsuya, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vont les affaires ?

Malgré le ton cordial de la conversation, Tetsuya Nishio ne releva pas la tête ni ne bougea.

\- Vos affaires sont fructueuses, maître, comme tpujours.

\- Oui en effet. Ton travail est apprécié Tetsuya. Seulement...

L'homme assis sur son trône laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Il demeure toujours un problème Tetsuya. Un problème dont tu es à la source et que tu devais régler. Mais tu as échoué, dit-il d'un ton de colère.

Tetsuya, toujours le genou à terre, attendit un peu avant de répondre pour être sûr qu'il ne couperait pas la parole à son maître.

\- Il y a eu des complications, maître. Et l'adjuchas qui devait se charger du problème s'est avéré plus faible que ce que je pensais... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas,le problème en question n'en sera bientôt plus un.

\- Je l'espère Tetsuya, je l'espère. J'espère aussi que tu n'échouera pas une seconde fois. À moins que...

L'homme marqua une nouvelle pause dans sa phrase, une manie qui faisait monter la tension chez ses interlocuteurs.

\- À moins que tu ne cherches à l'épargner... Après tout, vous étiez amants à ce que j'ai compris. Cette femme t'aurait elle éloigné de notre cause ?

\- Bien sûr que non maître ! s'écria Tetsuya en relevant la tête.

Conscient de son geste, il baissa vite à nouveau la tête et reprit :

\- Elle n'a été qu'un jouet dans vos projets.

\- Un jouet qui en sait trop ! s'emporta le maître en se levant de son trône. Et tout ceci par ta faute ! Elle n'a peut-être rien dit jusqu'à présent mais cela ne serait tarder. C'est pourquoi tu dois l'éliminer. Je n'accepterait pas un nouvel échec !

\- Oui maître, dit Tetsuya.

 _Note de l'auteur:_

 _Pas de promesse pour la sortie du prochain chapitre, mais dès qu'il est prêt je l'ajoute. J'espère que le rythme de publication ne vous gâche pas trop la lecture de ma fic... Je sais que je mets vraiment trop de temps entre chaque publication..._

 _PS : Bonne Fête nationale aux lecteurs français !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Après le départ du capitaine la veille, Megumi avait installé Asagi dans sa chambre. Et à la demande d'Asagi, elle s'était posée à côté d'elle pour dormir. Une sage décision car dans la nuit Asagi s'était réveillée en sursaut et Megumi avait pu intervenir directement pour la rassurer. L'annonce d'une série de nuits compliquées, sa plaquette de somnifères étant terminée.

Au petit matin, Megumi remarqua les traits tirés de son amie. Elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas rendormie après son cauchemar.

Elles prirent toutes les deux un petit-déjeuner puis Megumi lui annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester aujourd'hui, les cours ayant repris.

\- Bon Asagi, je vais à l'académie mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à venir si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je repasserai ce soir.

Au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la porte, quelqu'un sonna. Elles échangèrent un regard. Le cœur d'Asagi s'emballa.

Megumi alla ouvrir. Et la porte laissa apparaître trois jeunes shinigamis.

\- Chiyo-san ? s'étonna Asagi.

\- Komorebi-sensei ! s'exclama la plus jeune du groupe. Désolée de vous déranger, on venait voir comment vous alliez.

Asagi aperçut deux autres shinigamis derrière. Elle reconnut tout de suite le petit groupe.

\- Entrez les filles, dit-elle.

Megumi observa l'échange entre son amie et ses anciennes élèves. Une chose ne lui avait pas échappée, c'est la petite déception qu'elle avait vue sur le visage d'Asagi en voyant qui étaient les visiteurs, ou du moins qui ce n'était pas. _Ça y est,_ e _lle est accro..._ se dit-elle.

\- J'y vais Asagi, lança-t-elle. À ce soir !

\- À ce soir Megumi. Passe le bonjour à l'équipe.

\- Alors, comment vous allez vous trois ? Ça me fait bizarre de vous voir en uniforme… leur dit-elle en les installant dans son salon.

\- Ça se passe bien, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Entre les entrainements et les corvées de la division, on n'a plus une minute à nous, se plaignit Saya, la plus grande des trois.

\- Oui j'ai entendu dire que les emplois du temps à la 6e division étaient bien chargés… lui répondit Asagi.

\- Personnellement je ne m'en plains pas, continua Mariko, la troisième du groupe. Après 7 ans passés le cul sur les bancs de l'Académie, ça fait du bien de voir du concret.

\- Mariko-san ! Excusez-la Komorebi-sensei, intervint Chiyo.

Asagi sourit à la remarque. _Dire que je pensais exactement pareil à la sortie de l'académie et qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui raconte tout ce blabla dont elles parlent_.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Asagi maintenant, vous savez. Et me tutoyer, leur dit simplement l'enseignante. En tout cas je suis contente que tout se passe bien pour vous à la 6e. Il faudra que j'y aille à l'occasion pour remercier votre capitaine, pour son intervention hier… dit Asagi en baissant la tête.

\- Elle n'avait pas à faire ça vous savez, dit Mariko. Ce qu'elle vous a dit, c'était vraiment déplacé. On en a beaucoup parlé entre nous après, avec ceux de notre promo. Vous avez fini sur un lit à la 4e faudrait pas l'oublier. J'ai en mémoire certains profs qui n'en auraient pas fait autant ! finit Mariko en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Asagi eut un petit sourire triste. _Pensaient-elles au même prof ?_ Quelque part elle se sentait triste que leurs étudiants ne puissent avoir la même confiance envers tous ses collègues. Elle profita du silence qui s'était installé pour leur servir du thé. Elle chercha ensuite un nouveau sujet de conversation à lancer quand une des étudiantes le fit pour elle :

\- Chiyo a un faible pour le capitaine !

\- Saya-san ! hurla la deuxième. Ce n'est pas vrai Komorebi-sensei ! se défendit-elle en piquant un fard.

Et il n'en fallu pas plus à Asagi pour exploser de rire.

* * *

Après le départ des filles, Asagi se sentit plus légère. Elle se mit à faire un peu de ménage dans son appartement mais rapidement elle se retrouva sans rien à faire. Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau pour préparer et relire ses cours. Rapidement son esprit divagua sur ses élèves et surtout sur ceux qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Alors elle plia ses affaires et se posa sur son canapé avec un livre et une tasse de thé. Cela eut le mérite de bloquer ses pensées à propos de l'école mais d'autres prirent la place. La visite de Tetsuya à l'hôpital la troublait. Après 30 années de silence il refaisait surface, et pas à n'importe quel moment. Cela l'inquiétait énormément. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça n'a aucun sens…_ Elle se remémora la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Elle frissonna. Il avait été très clair sur ses menaces. Et depuis elle avait tout fait pour rester en dessous des radars et se faire oublier. _Peut-être cherche-t-il à me faire revenir…_ La tête lui tourna. Non, jamais elle ne reviendrait ! Rien que de savoir qu'elle avait été sa complice pendant si longtemps la rendait malade. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son reiatsu s'anima. La crise de panique devint si forte qu'elle se mit à suffoquer.

Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et sa vision se troubla. En son monde intérieur, Shirotaka s'efforçait de lui parler pour la calmer mais elle ne l'entendait pas. La crise était tellement puissante qu'elle avait bloqué tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus entendre la voix qui l'appelait depuis l'extérieur de son appartement. Ni le fracas qui suivit quand la personne enfonça la porte.

\- Asagi ! appela son collègue. Asagi c'est moi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Isamu Nobu la prit dans ses bras pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Il n'était pas familier avec ce genre de crise, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Alors il se contenta de la tenir dans ses bras et de lui parler en attendant qu'elle revienne à elle. Cela dura quelques minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, puis il sentit son reiatsu se calmer et sa respiration devenir plus profonde.

Il sut qu'elle était revenue à elle quand il la sentit s'agripper à lui et qu'il l'entendit pleurer. À nouveau, il la tint dans ses bras, lui caressa la tête, lui donna des paroles réconfortantes. Silencieusement, il se mit lui-aussi à pleurer…

Une fois qu'Asagi se retrouva vidée de toutes ses larmes, elle se redressa. Itachi desserra son étreinte. Il continua toutefois à lui caresser le dos.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis là si tu veux en parler tu sais, lui souffla Isamu.

Il la sentit se crisper. Elle ne dit rien, ce qui eut le mérite d'alarmer son collègue. Il ne creusa pas plus le sujet, se disant que ça n'arrangerait pas la situation. Il lui demanda :

\- Tu as faim ?

Elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et misérablement, elle lui dit :

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça tu sais…

Isamu ne lui dit pas que la demande venait de Megumi. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à venir prendre soin d'elle. Lui avait sa femme, Asagi avait ses collègues. Alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit en quête de leur préparer quelque chose à manger.

Après avoir mangé, il demanda à Asagi d'aller se reposer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir dormir…

\- Je serai à côté ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

Quand Asagi fût installée dans sa chambre, Isamu alla passer un coup de fil à sa collègue.

\- Isamu ? Tout va bien ? s'alarma Megumi.

\- Pas vraiment… Quand je suis arrivé, elle était en pleine crise de panique.

\- Merde, souffla-t-elle. Elle a dit quelque chose ensuite ?

\- Non. Megumi, j'ai l'impression que la crise n'était pas vraiment liée au hollow. Je veux dire, j'étais là, alors elle m'en aurait parlé tu ne crois pas ? Surtout qu'on en avait déjà discuté à la 4e division. Mais là, quand j'ai voulu lui poser la question, elle s'est tout de suite fermée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Megumi resta silencieuse un moment. Elle avait l'intuition que la crise était liée à ce Tetsuya. Mais impossible pour elle d'en parler à Isamu. C'était à Asagi de décider qui pouvait être au courant de leur histoire. Elle se souvint alors que le capitaine de la 9e l'avait déjà croisé. _Peut-être que… Elle va me tuer._

\- Megumi ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui Isamu. Est-ce que tu peux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que je rentre ?

\- Oui, sans problème.

\- Ok je te rejoins après mon service alors.

* * *

 _À l'académie._

Après avoir raccroché avec Isamu, Megumi se dit qu'il fallait impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans le rétablissement d'Asagi. Parce que même avec Isamu, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'aider sur le problème Tetsuya, qui semblait revenir sur le tableau.

C'est pourquoi en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur de l'académie, elle avait quelqu'un de particulier en tête.

\- Kairyuu-senpai, vous êtes là ? dit-elle en toquant à la porte.

\- Oui Sanori-san, entrez.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre son plan en route.

\- Kairyuu-senpai, j'aurai besoin d'un service.

\- Je vous écoute…

\- C'est à propos d'Asagi, commença-t-elle.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ? s'alarma-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois en ce qui concernait Asagi, le directeur devenait souvent très inquiet. _Je me demande s'il est au courant de quelque chose à propos du passé d'Asagi…_ Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à lui demander.

\- Je crois que toute cette histoire l'a beaucoup plus touchée que ce que je pensais. Et j'aimerai faire plus…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous et Isamu Nobu prenez bien soin d'elle d'après ce que j'ai compris… Que voulez-vous faire de plus ?

\- Et bien je crois que parler avec quelqu'un qui était avec elle ce jour-là pourrait plus l'aider.

\- Mais Isamu Nobu était là je vous rappelle, et il est allé parler avec elle à la 4e division. D'ailleurs il est même avec elle en ce moment si je ne m'abuse…

 _Comment peut-il être au courant…_

\- Oui je sais bien mais, apparemment ça n'a pas suffi. Elle fait toujours des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisse…

\- Mais que voulez-vous à la fin Sanori-san ? Allez droit au but parce que je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me demander.

\- J'aimerais que le capitaine Muguruma aille la voir.

Le directeur, l'air suspicieux, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Vous savez qu'on ne dérange pas un capitaine sur un coup de tête.

\- Oui je sais mais…

\- Sanori-san, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Megumi fût surprise de sa réaction. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre devant son agacement clairement affiché. Elle le vit soupirer.

\- Sanori-san, que nous soyons bien d'accord, il s'agit d'aider Komorebi-san sur ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Et rien d'autre n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il en la regardant.

Megumi le dévisagea. _Il est au courant pour le passé d'Asagi_. Mais était-ce si surprenant ? Après tout, pouvait-on vraiment cacher des choses au directeur de l'Académie des shinigamis ? D'ailleurs, il avait percé à jour les intentions de Megumi dès le début

\- Sanori-san, reprit-il plus tranquillement. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez pour votre amie, mais il y a certaines choses dont nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper. Ni vous, ni moi, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et à ce moment-là, Megumi comprit que le problème Tetsuya était bien plus important qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Asagi lui avait fait comprendre que cette histoire était liée à son ancien poste dans la 1ère division. Mais elle ne s'était jamais confiée entièrement, se rendit-elle compte. Pourtant elle voulait absolument faire quelque chose pour son amie.

\- Le capitaine Muguruma, lui pourrait, souffla-t-elle.

Le directeur s'enfonça dans son siège. Une main sur le menton, il semblait réfléchir. Megumi sentit qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle en profita.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que cette histoire a assez duré ? Et puis, reprit-elle après un bref silence, si Asagi ne souhaite pas le mêler à cette histoire, elle ne lui dira rien. Ce sera son choix.

\- À ses mots, le directeur se redressa. Il avait visiblement pris sa décision.

\- Que l'on soit d'accord, vous irez uniquement le voir sur le motif que votre collègue a besoin d'aide pour soigner son traumatisme. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre discussion. Je dis bien, personne. Pas même Asagi. Si elle a des soupçons, vous devrez la convaincre que vous n'avez pas fait appel au capitaine Muguruma à propos de son passé, mais bien par rapport à l'incident de la semaine dernière. Il faut à tout prix éviter que cette histoire remonte à la surface.

\- Bien, Kairyuu-senpai, dit-elle avant de partir.

 _Au pire j'ai une excuse toute prêtre pour Asagi si elle a des doutes,_ pensa-t-elle. _La convaincre que je voulais lui arranger un rencard ne sera pas trop difficile à lui faire croire_ …

* * *

Trouver la 9e division ne lui posa pas de souci particulier. Idem pour trouver le bureau de son capitaine. Il lui avait suffi de tomber sur une âme charitable. Le shinigami qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt s'était fait un plaisir de l'accompagner. Une fois devant le bureau elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'un battement cil. Puis elle toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, fit une voix grave.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Quand Kensei releva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il fut tout d'abord surpris. Il avait reconnu la collègue d'Asagi mais ensuite il se dit que sa visite n'était peut-être pas bon signe, du tout.

Megumi le vit se lever d'un bond avec de l'inquiétude plein les yeux.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Comprenant immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait, elle le coupa :

\- Non, non, tout va bien, lui dit-elle en levant les mains. Enfin…

Maintenant qu'elle était devant le capitaine, elle allait devoir la jouer fine. Elle fit un bref scan de son bureau avant de se mettre à parler, et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. À sa gauche, assis derrière son bureau, un jeune shinigami brun la regardait elle et son capitaine tour à tour. À sa droite elle pouvait voir une tête avec des cheveux verts dépassée d'un canapé.

Mais rapidement, Megumi reporta son attention sur le capitaine. Elle voulut lui expliquer la raison de sa présence mais se ravisa en pensant que la conversation risquait d'impliquer un certain Tetsuya.

Kensei perçut son hésitation.

\- Hisagi, Mashiro, vous voulez bien nous laisser une minute.

Megumi vit le jeune brun, qui portait un badge de lieutenant, sortir sans poser de questions. Pour la dénommée Mashiro, ce fût plus compliqué.

\- Kensei ! On peut savoir qui c'est d'abord ?!

Mais ses plaintes furent stoppées net par un regard noir venant de son capitaine. Megumi vit la jeune shinigami s'étonnée de la réaction de son supérieur.

\- Pff, t'es pas drôle quand tu t'y mets… dit-elle en sortant.

Une fois seuls, Kensei indiqua à Megumi de s'asseoir sur le canapé que sa lieutenant venait de quitter. Il prit place sur celui d'en face.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-il.

\- Je… Asagi ne va pas bien.

Elle marqua une pause, puis ajouta :

\- Pour être honnête ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Kensei ne répondit pas tout de suite. Faisait-elle allusion à l'ancien collègue d'Asagi en disant cela ? Ou seulement à la perte de ses étudiants ? Kensei la vit se mordre la lèvre, signe qu'elle se retenait de lui dire quelque chose. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à me dire ?_

Il décida de creuser un peu plus.

\- Pourquoi être venue me voir ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais aider votre collègue. Si c'est pour l'aider dans son traumatisme, vous auriez mieux fait d'aller voir la 4ème division.

La réponse sembla la désarçonner. Megumi pensait qu'il serait assez facile de le convaincre. Elle s'était trompée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout lui dire.

\- C'est-à-dire que… Comme vous étiez ensemble à ce moment là j'ai pensé que vous seriez celui avec qui elle pourrait le mieux en discuter, improvisa-t-elle.

\- Pourtant elle était avec son collègue aussi.

 _Okay il ne va pas me faciliter la tâche…_ pensa-t-elle.

\- En fait, le collègue en question et Asagi ne gèrent pas la chose de la même manière. Je crois que Nobu-sensei a déjà accepté le fait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Pour Asagi c'est une autre histoire. Elle se sent vraiment coupable… C'est comme si elle les avait elle-même envoyer se faire tuer lors d'une mission.

L'allusion a son rôle de capitaine était très bien trouvée. Kensei comprit à la même occasion qu'il n'aurait pas d'informations de la part de cette femme. _Une amie loyale_.

\- Et vous pensiez qu'ayant moi-même vécu la même chose je serais plus en mesure de l'aider ?

Megumi sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Oui.

Il soupira.

\- J'irai lui parler. Mais je ne vous promets rien.

Megumi approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Merci, vraiment.

Ils se levèrent et Megumi se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?

Megumi se retourna, surprise.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est même pas présenté… Megumi Sanori, lui dit-elle.

\- Asagi a de la chance de vous avoir comme amie, lui répondit-il.

Elle sourit à la remarque puis sorti du bureau.

Note de l'auteur :

Je sais, ça fait longtemps... J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire dernièrement mais je n'ai pas oublié ma petite story. Soyez juste patients ;)

Oh et bonne année !


End file.
